Our Story of Love
by x Aura x
Summary: Rocky and Zuma tell the story of how the two fell in love, through all the hardships and obstacles one thing was always constant. The love they had for each other, even if it was hard to admit to themselves. Contains gay pairings, please don't read if that's not for you.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welcome to the prologue of a new story I'm working on. This will be my first entry on fanfiction ever and I'm excited to see what people think about it. I'm not the best writer ever, but I just love Zuma and Rocky together so I needed to write a love story about the pair. Please feel free to review, I'd love to hear from you all. Anyways hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Sounds of laughter could be heard all around as a group of pups played together in the massive yard, sun lingering overhead. A chocolate lab, years older than the pups now, watched from the top of a little hill near the Lookout a big grin plastered on his muzzle.

The pups down there were going to be the next generation of the paw patrol. The original team had grown up a lot, and while they still lived at the Lookout with their owner Ryder, they were on to doing more serious missions around the city. The lab liked to watch the young ones play once in a while though, it reminded him of when he was young, when he met his mate, the love of his life. Suddenly he jumped into the air as a paw tapped him on his shoulder from behind.

 _Speaking of which_ Zuma thought as he turned to see his love. "Rocky, you scared me half to death, don't sneak up on a dog like that dude!" The lab clutched his heart and pretended like he was dying, overdramatically.

The grey mixed breed wore a look of concern, "Did I really scare you that bad Zuma? I didn't mean to startle you, I'm sorry." Rocky told the lab, acting as if he were about to cry.

Zuma just stared into those sunset orange eyes of his. _Dang, why's he gotta go and cry I hate that_ the lab thought to himself, quickly stopping his little charade. "I was just kidding Rocky, you didn't scare me that much, please don't cry" He told the mix. Rocky simply looked down at the ground. _Now he feels bad, good going Zuma, some mate you are._

Then Rocky began to chuckle, which soon turned into full on laughter. Zuma looked at him, cocking his head to the side confused, his mate now clutching his sides. "You're too easy to fool Zuma, I wasn't really sad I just like making you feel bad when you decide to get dramatic on me." The mix breed chuckled lightly punching his mate on the shoulder. The he leaned in placing a light kiss on his mate's muzzle causing Zuma to blush.

"I guess I deserved that." Zuma told him, kissing Rocky back. "What brings you up here anyway, just couldn't keep away from me huh?" The lab waggled his eyebrows while giving his mate a smirk. Now it was Rocky's turn to blush. The mix walked over and plopped down next to Zuma.

"I came up here for the same reason as you did, just wanted to watch the pups play for a while. It reminds me of when both of us were young you know?" Zuma nodded in response.

"Yeah those were great times, I watch them for the same reason, brings me back." Zuma sighed looking at the pups below who were playing tag from the looks of them running every which way. "Look how cute they are playing together, we all used to play like that remember?"

Rocky laughed "Yeah I remember when you used to be cute like that."

Zuma gave his mate a hurt look "Are you saying I'm not cute now?" The lab pouted.

"Zuma, I'm just teasing you, of course I think you're the cutest dog out there." Hoping to prove his claim the Mix leaned over and kissed his mate again, deeper this time. His mate's face was bright red now as they explored each other's mouths.

Remembering were they were Zuma pulled away reluctantly. He motioned over to the pups who were still playing. "The pups are right over there Rocky, we can't do that here." The lab chuckled.

"No you're right, sorry I just can't keep my paws off you sometimes." Rocky smirked at his mate. "You're just too adorable." At that Zuma blushed again.

"I love you so much Rocky." The lab told his mate.

"Love you too Zuma, nothing makes me happier than knowing you're mine forever." Rocky told him.

"Forever." The lab nodded, before they shared another light kiss.

The two of them sat on the hill for a while watching the pups chase each other everywhere, eventually though they were spotted by the pups who came barreling towards them as fast as their little paws would carry them. Before the older dogs got a chance to stand up they were tackled to the ground and assaulted with licks.

"Rocky, Zuma you're back." The pups shouted in unison. A bit surprised to see the two since all the older dogs were often out on missions most days. They came home only to sleep and eat usually, but sometimes they managed to get a day to themselves. It made Rocky and Zuma a bit sad that they didn't get to hang out with their old team much because of all the work they needed to do all the time. It was their duty to help others though and they all knew what that meant.

"Yup, no missions for us to go on today, at least not for the moment, so we thought we'd come watch you guys for a bit." Rocky told them.

"That's kinda weird uncle Rocky, why would you wanna do that?" One of the boy pups questioned. "Watchin' others have fun sounds really boring." He added his face scrunched up like he tasted something foul.

"Not at all, not when you're old dogs like us." Rocky joked. "I guess we just miss playing sometimes, like you pups get to." Rocky clarified "We love watching you guys, it just reminds us of when we were young and carefree like you."

"Yup, and it reminds me of when your uncle Rocky and I first met and fell in love with each other, at least that's why I enjoy it." Zuma commented causing his mate to blush a little. "So I don't think it's weird at all."

The pups all looked at them, puzzled, before one of them piped up again. "How did you and uncle Rocky fall in love anyway?" She asked them.

"Yeah how did ya?" Another pup chimed in.

Rocky and Zuma exchanged glances and returned their gaze to the pups. "You sure you wanna hear that story?" The mixed breed asked. "It's pretty long and probably not very exciting." He told them. Rocky really didn't think his and Zuma's past would be interesting to them, but they seemed eager to hear it anyway.

The pups nodded vigorously. "Yeah we wanna know how you got together."

"Like wasn't it weird both being boys and all, wouldn't people make fun of you for that?" One of the male pups asked. The two older dogs blushed a bit.

"Well sure, being with another pup of the same gender had its difficulties, it still does" Zuma said. "But when you love somebody as much as we love each other that stuff doesn't matter. Yeah your uncle and I had doubts about whether it was okay to like another boy pup that way too, but we learned that no matter what anyone thought, we were supposed to be together forever." Rocky and Zuma smiled at one another, the mix breed placing a light kiss on his mate's muzzle earning an aww from the young ones.

"So then tell us how it all happened, we wanna know." The pups whined.

Rocky giggled, "Alright then, settle down, come sit." The pups gathered around the older dogs and lay down. "We'll tell you the story, but remember we warned ya it might be long."

The pups nodded, "So how did it happen?" They asked.

Zuma jumped in. "I suppose it started when I saw uncle Rocky for the first time, way back when we were pups like yourselves…"

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the prologue, future chapters will be lengthier than this one, and I just wanted to set up the start of the true story. Chapter one is in the works so until then I'll see you guys next time. Hope to see some reviews / constructive criticism. ~ Aura**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Well here it is, chapter one. Thank you so much to everyone who viewed my story. The prologue got a ton of visitors. Especially thank you to all the wonderful reviewers (most of whom I am big fans of on the site) You guys all make me want to continue writing this. Remember to let me know what you think of chapter one in the reviews, leave comments/criticism what have you. Other than that, I hope my story provide some entertainment for your day.**

* * *

Zuma looked up to see his two friends playing tug of war together across the yard, as the sun was starting to set behind them. Chase and Marshall were always going at it, competing to see who the best at every little thing was. Despite that, they were sort of like brothers and Zuma as the newest Paw Patrol member often felt left out. The lab didn't want to burden them with his problems though, he figured if they wanted him to play too, they would have asked.

Still, they looked like they were having a lot of fun over there. _Maybe I should just go ask if I can play too._ He thought to himself, then shaking his head. _I'll just go see if Wyder wants to play fetch with me instead, if he's not too busy._

Zuma sprinted towards the Lookout, the doors opened on their own and he scanned the room, looking around for their owner. "Wyder, you in hewe dude?" The lab called out. Nothing. He headed up the elevator next, sometimes the boy would hang out on the balcony and play his video games. Stepping out into the empty room above the lab called out again to no avail. _I guess he must have gone out somewhewe. Wiewd, he usually tells us if he is though._

Zuma started to get a worried expression on his muzzle, he was about to call when he remembered something. _Maybe he's ovew at that salon giwls place._ He thought, a grin forming in place of his previous frown. _I bet he was too embawassed to tell us, cause he likes hew._ The lab snickered to himself.

With that thought, Zuma headed back out of the elevator to join the other pups, but just as soon as he stepped out Ryder burst through the doors carrying something in his arms. Zuma couldn't quite make out what it was, though he noticed Marshall and Chase were following close behind. "What's going on Ryder?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah is everything alright Ryder sir?" Chase added. A concerned look on his muzzle.

"Uh, yeah I think so pups, sorry to worry you. I was over at Katie's for a visit." Ryder continued as he set the mysterious object down in Zuma's pup bed. The other pups came over to get a closer look at it.

"You bwought anothew pup?" Zuma asked, looking down into his bed he realized that the object was actually a small grey pup, probably a bit older than he was. _Wow_ The lab thought to himself _He looks so thin and dirty, I wonder if he's okay._

Ryder carefully wrapped the small pup into a little green blanket and left him there on the bed. "I found him out cold in an ally on my way back from Katie's. I'm pretty sure he just passed out from hunger, the little guy doesn't have a collar or anything. Must be a street pup." The boy answered.

The three pups were crowding around the new arrival, curiously sniffing him. Ryder shooed them away gently. "Alright pups, let's let the poor thing get a bit of rest. I'll make sure there's a bowl of food and some water waiting for him when he gets up. We'll sort everything out then." He told them

"What do you mean Ryder sir?" Chase asked. "By sorting it out I mean? Is he gonna be a new member of the Paw Patrol?" The Shepherd pup added.

Ryder rubbed his chin, "Well we don't know if the pup has any skills or not so it's hard to say right now, but I can't turn him away back to the streets if he has nobody to go to. He can stay with us if he likes, but I'll leave that up to him when he wakes up." The boy decided.

Zuma was lost in his own thoughts, admiring the fragile looking pup. _A new pup, I wondew if he's nice. Can't wait 'till he wakes up. I've nevew seen a bweed like him befowe, what kind is he? Whatevew he is, he's kind of adowable._

Ryder snapped the lab out of his daydream. "Zuma, it's getting a bit late. I think it's time for you to go to bed, you too pups" He added looking at Chase and Marshall. They both nodded and began to head to their pup houses taking one last glance at the new pup as they left. Zuma lingered behind them.

"Can I sleep in the Lookout tonight, In case the pup wakes up while you awe sleeping Wyder?" The lab asked looking up at his owner with pleading eyes. "I don't want him to wake up all alone." He wasn't sure why he cared about this stranger so much, but something told him he should be there for him. Ryder kneeled down and patted the pup on the head.

"It's very nice of you to be worried about him Zuma, of course you can." The boy smiled. "I'm going to get him some food and water so he can eat when he wakes up, I'll be right back." He told the lab, leaving the room.

Zuma turned his attention towards the newcomer as he plopped down into Marshall's pup bed, across from the mysterious pup, since his was currently occupied. The grey ball of fur looked so peaceful, yet so frail sleeping there. The lab noticed that the pup had a little dark spot over his left eye, and one of his ears flopped over cutely. As he watched the pup sleep he noticed his whole body was overcome with a warm feeling, his heart kept staring at the sleeping pup until he was too exhausted, letting out a big yawn as he himself slowly drifted off. _I wondew if he'll want to be my fwiend…_

* * *

The labs eyes opened suddenly, he blinked quickly as he looked around the dark room. The moon outside was casting shadows all over. For a second he forgot where he was, then he remembered he'd slept in the Lookout. Rubbing his eyes he took a glance at the bed next to him where that street pup had been. Zuma jumped up, the grey pup was gone.

Zuma looked around the room frantically. _What if something bad happened to him, or, did he decide to leave?_ He wondered, feeling a bit sad at the thought of it, though not sure why, after all he didn't even know the pup at all. Then he let out a sigh of relief when he saw the stranger leaving through the front doors. The lab quickly decided to follow behind him, keeping his distance so he wouldn't be caught. He followed the pup outside up to a small hill they had in their yard, where the odd pup sat down, not moving.

 _What is that pup doing?_ Zuma thought. _I wondew if I should go ovew and say hello, but I don't want to scawe him._ The lab was conflicted. He watched the grey pup from afar for several minutes, but the mysterious stranger didn't move, he was just staring up at the sky.

Cautiously Zuma decided to approach the odd pup, when he was close enough to be heard he called out nervously. "H-hey don't be afwaid." The lab said quietly.

The grey pup jumped a little, then turned around to face Zuma, cocking his head to the side. "Y-you're the one who was sleeping next to me in there." The lab nodded. "Uh, sorry if I woke you." The strange pup seemed shy. _I guess that makes sense, he did just wake up in a stwange place all of the sudden._

"Mind if I come sit with you dude?" Zuma asked. Wondering if he shouldn't have been so forward when the grey pup took a long time to answer. After all they did just meet.

"Uh sure." The pup replied quietly, for some reason he trusted Zuma, the brown pup did seem friendly. The lab went over to join him on top of the hill, sitting next to the grey pup.

Not sure what to say, Zuma sat quietly next to the pup looking up at the stars in the night sky. The moon was almost completely full and it cast a sort of magical light on the two pups. The lab noticed how the pups grey fur gleamed like silver in the light. Even though he was covered in dirt, he kind of looked beautiful. _Wait did I really just think that this pup looks beautiful?_ Zuma thought. He couldn't deny that this pup had pretty fur though, he'd never seen anything like it. He brushed the thought off though and decided to break the silence.

"So how come you'we sitting out hewe by youwself?" The lab asked. Waiting patiently for the pup to answer.

The grey pup didn't look away from the sky. "I uh, well…"

"It's okay if you don't wanna say." Zuma told him. "You don't have to tell me, I would be shy too if I woke up next to a stwangew."

Finally the pup turned his gaze away from the stars and to the chocolate lab. "Nah, uh, it's okay, I'm just a bit new to this talking to others thing, and I didn't get to do that much out there." The grey pup confessed.

"Out thewe? You mean the stweets wight?" Zuma asked unsure if it was okay to pry like he was. His curiosity was getting the better of him though. "Sowwy, I mean that's none of my business."

The grey pup simply nodded. "That's okay, I don't mind talking about it. It's pretty lonely out there all by yourself, it's nice to have someone to chat with." He said looking down at the ground now. "I remember trying desperately to find something to eat, then I woke up here." They sat in silence again for a moment before the stranger spoke up again. "Where is here anyway?" The pup asked. "How did I end up in this place?"

"This place is called the Lookout." Zuma answered him. "My ownew Wyder lives hewe with us. He takes in lost pups to give them a bettew life." The lab smiled. "He found you passed out on the stweet."

Suddenly the grey pup got a sad look on his muzzle, looking down at the ground again. "Why me though?" He said so quietly Zuma almost missed it.

"Huh?" The lab asked. "What do you mean?"

"How come this, uh, Ryder took me in?" The pup glanced at Zuma who looked confused. "None of the other humans gave me as much as a second look" The grey pup clarified. "But this one did. Why would he even want a pup like me?"

The lab was shocked to hear this pup talking about himself like that. "Why would you say that?" he asked before adding "You seem like a nice pup to me."

The pup looked into the lab's eyes, his own beginning to well up with tears. "Well I just… I'm just a mutt. I didn't think anyone would want to ever adopt me." He started to cry, releasing all the stress and pain he'd been holding in at once, his tears gleaming as the rolled down his cheek.

Now it made sense why Zuma hadn't known his breed before. The pup was a mix. "Hey" The lab said pulling the stranger into a hug, catching the pup off guard. "Thewe's nothing wong with being a mix breed." Zuma told him.

The mix looked at the lab who was still embracing him and sniffled. "The other pups I met on the streets told me that mutt's like us never get a human owner. That they didn't want pups like us."

"That isn't twue, I don't care what they told ya, I think it makes you even mowe unique, and you shouldn't call youwself that" Zuma said, letting go of the grey pup. Glad the mix couldn't see him blushing in the dark, not knowing, the mix breed had some red on his own muzzle "Besides, Wyder doesn't cawe what youw bweed is."

The two of them sat in silence for a while, letting the mix breed calm down a bit. Once the pup stopped crying he finally spoke.

"Thanks." The mix told Zuma as he nuzzled his head into the lab's neck. Zuma felt a strange warmness he'd not felt before, blushing furiously he allowed the mix to stay there for a moment. The grey pup meanwhile was lost in his own thoughts. _Something about this feels so perfect,_ _so warm, I wish we could stay like this._ He smiled.

The lab pulled away. "Hey we should pwobably go back to bed dude, gonna be a busy mowning. Wyder's gotta take you to get some supplies, that is if you'we staying with us?" Zuma mentioned, hoping for a yes.

The mix thought about it a moment. "I want to, but what if, um, Ryder doesn't like me when I meet him?" He asked. "I mean I never really met a human before, of course I've seem 'em around but never actually talked…"

The lab cut off his rambling "Of couwse he'll love you, he loves all of us no mattew what and you'we gonna be one of his pups now, family, so that means you too." The lab smiled. "Hey, my name's Zuma by the way, don't think I said that eawlier. What's youw name dude?"

The grey pup stopped midstride and looked away from Zuma shyly.

"What's the mattew?" Asked the lab. "Did I say something wong?"

The mix breed shook his head. "Well uh, it's just that I don't exactly have a name." The pup said embarrassed.

Zuma tilted his head, "What do you mean, how come you don't have a name?"

The mixed breed continued to stare at the ground, not making eye contact. "I just uh, never knew my parents, and I never had an owner like yours to give me one either." The pup explained. "Most people just called me mutt when I was living out there."

Suddenly Zuma let out a smile. "Well that's okay, Wyder will give you a good name I'm suwe of it, if you want him to of couwse."

"You think so?" The grey pup asked, his tail wagging happily, the thought of being called something other than a dirty mutt seemed nice.

"Yup, but not until the mowning when he gets up. We should get some west befowe then, I'm a little sleepy." The lab told him. The mix breed nodded in agreement, letting out a big yawn as they headed back towards the building. The two of them entered the Lookout and plopped down into their beds, and as the two of them started to drift off Zuma heard the mix whisper something.

"Thanks for being so nice to me Zuma, I never had a friend before." He said, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

 _Fwiend._ The thought of that made the lab happy. For a second though he could have sworn he felt disappointment too.

* * *

"Zuma, time to wake up pup."

Ryder shook the curled up lab gently, earning a long groan as he tossed and turned.

"Aww Five mowe minutes?" Zuma whined. "I was having a good dweam."

The boy chuckled and picked up the tired pup. "Let's go sleepyhead, don't you want to see if our new friend is okay?"

Zuma opened his eyes, yawning. He looked below where the grey pup was still asleep. "I alweady talked to him last night actually."

"Oh really?" Ryder asked, setting the lab gently back on the floor.

"Yeah, he woke up and we talked fow a little while, he's a weally nice pup." Zuma told him, smiling.

The boy smiled back. "Good to hear Zuma. Did you get a chance to ask him if he'd like to stay?"

The lab nodded, "He does, but he's a little shy, and newvous about meeting you, he hasn't been awound humans much."

Ryder set the pup back down looking over at the stranger. "That's okay, I'll make sure to be gentle with him. He's probably been through a lot. I'm glad the pup has at least one friend already." The boy said.

Zuma smiled proudly as his owner approached the grey mix breed and lightly shook him awake as well. The pup woke up with a big yawn, stretching out his legs.

"Good morning pup." Ryder said quietly.

"Uh, h-hello." The mix responded, cowering a little at the sight of the much larger boy.

Ryder knelt down so that he was looking into the pups orange eyes, holding out his hand. "It's alright pup, I promise I'm not scary." He chuckled. "Nobody's going to hurt you."

The stranger eased up a bit, inching towards the human slowly until he met Ryder's hand sniffing it.

Once the pup seemed calmer, Ryder started to gently stroke the pup's head. "See that's not so bad huh?" Earning a nod from the mix. "There's nothing to be afraid of here." The boy smiled. "My name's Ryder, I'm the leader of the paw patrol, a team of rescue pups, and it's very nice to meet you, uh…"

"He doesn't have a name yet Wyder." The mix looked at the ground a bit embarrassed.

Ryder stood up. "I see, well that's okay we can think of a good one for you." He smiled. "What do you think of the name Max." he offered.

"He doesn't weally look like a Max." Zuma countered, the grey pup nodding in agreement.

"Alright then, how about Rocky, a scrappy name for a scrappy street pup?" The boy asked. Earning a nod from the lab. "I've always liked that name for a pup." Ryder added.

"That's a cute name." Zuma said causing the mix breed to blush. "I think that one fits you."

"So what do you think pup, want to be called Rocky?" Ryder asked, still petting the pup gently, giving his ears a light scratch.

The mix breed nodded. "I like that one" He agreed, giving Ryder a lick of approval.

"Well then Rocky, welcome to the family." Ryder said with a big grin on his face. "There's a couple other pups you still need to meet, but I think they are still asleep." He said looking at his watch and seeing it was already close to noon. "You pups sure can sleep when you want to." The boy chuckled. "Why don't you Zuma and I all head down to Katie's pet parlor and we'll get you some supplies, and we can get you cleaned up while we're there."

The three of them headed outside and stopped in front of Zuma's pup house. "You can ride with Zuma down to the parlor, I'll be taking my own vehicle." Ryder told the mix.

Rocky looked at the pup house, confused. "Wait, what do you mean ride with Zuma, pups can't drive. Can they?"

Zuma chuckled. "Wait until you see this dude, it's totally awesome." The lab barked and almost instantly the pup house transformed into a bright orange hovercraft. Zuma had a huge grin on his muzzle when he saw Rocky's eyes wide open with amazement.

The mix just stood there speechless for a moment, admiring the technological feat in front of him.

"So what do you think?" Asked Ryder smiling. "All of the pup houses here convert into transportation for when we go out on missions, and they are specially designed for ease of use with paws instead of hands."

"Wow that is so cool." Rocky said checking out every inch of the hovercraft. "Did you make this thing?" The pup questioned.

Ryder nodded, "With some help from my dad of course. I'm pretty gifted in mechanics but I couldn't have done it without his advice. He works with a different team in another city."

"This is the coolest thing I've ever seen." Rocky said. "I love making stuff too, of course all I had was stuff I found on the streets to make them with." The mix seemed much more outgoing while he was talking about his hobby.

Now it was Ryder's turn to be confused. "What do you mean, you're saying you like to invent too?"

"Well not anything like this I mean. Just simple gadgets and stuff, I just think it's really fun to make new things out of something old."

 _Interesting_ Ryder thought to himself. _Perhaps this pup does have a skill after all?_

"Well why don't you hop in with Zuma and I'll meet you pups down at the parlor in a few minutes." The pups nodded as they boarded the hovercraft and headed down to Katie's.

* * *

"Welcome to Katie's pet parlor how may I…" The blonde haired girl, about Ryder's age turned around to see him and two pups. "Oh hey Ryder, Hi zuma." She said smiling pleasantly. "And who's this cute little guy?" She asked looking down at Rocky who was halfway hidden behind his new owner's leg.

"This is Rocky, I found him alone on the street last night and brought him home with me. He'll be staying with us from now on." Ryder looked back at his new pup. "Hey it's alright to go say hello Rocky, Katie is a good friend of mine." He told the pup. "Sorry Katie, he's a little shy around humans."

The mix breed stepped out from behind the boy and approached Katie, who knelt down like Ryder had done and extended her hand gently. "It's alright sweetie, that's it." She said as Rocky finally made it over to her.

"H-Hi Katie, nice to meet you." The mix said as she suddenly rolled him over onto his back and began rubbing his belly. The grey pup started giggling uncontrollably. "Hey that tickles." Rocky whined. He secretly enjoyed the touch though, he hadn't felt anything like this before. He felt safe and warm. _Maybe humans aren't so bad after all_ , the mix thought to himself as Katie playfully stroked him. _I mean Ryder and Katie aren't so bad at least._

"What a good pup." Katie told him as she let him get back up, looking over to Ryder. "So I bet you're here for some things to get Rocky settled then."

The boy gave a little nod. "Yep, I knew you'd probably have everything we need. The boy said giving her a shy smile. He's gonna need a tag and collar so people know he's not a stray anymore. And of course we'll need some more food, I wasn't prepared to have to feed another pup."

"Sure, I'll go get some things for you that you'll want to have, meanwhile let's start a bath running so we can get him cleaned up, he looks a bit dirty." Katie said twisting the faucet handle allowing the warm water to pour out.

Suddenly Rocky started bawling uncontrollably, he jumped into Ryder's arms. "No no no, please I don't want to go in there. Don't make me go in there please, I – I …" The pup started to hyperventilate. Katie disappeared into the next room as Ryder tried to comfort the suddenly terrified pup.

"Whoa, hey pup it's alright no one's gonna make you do anything." He said stroking his grey fur softly as Katie came running back, now holding a small needle. "Everything's alright," he said again as Katie stuck the needle in the pup's side gently.

Rocky began to doze off almost immediately, his breathing slowing down to normal. "Sorry Ryder, he seemed to be having some sort of panic attack." Katie told him. "I figured this would calm him down." She said holding up the needle.

The boy nodded, "What did you give him?" he asked.

"Oh it's just a mild sedative I use when some pets get feisty or out of control while I'm working on them. It's harmless but he'll be out for a while. Now that he's asleep it may be a good time to wash him up while he is unaware." Ryder agreed and handed off the pup gently to Katie who began cleaning him up, scrubbing his matted grey fur softly.

"Wyder, what's wong with Wocky? Why was he cwying and yelling like that?" Zuma asked him confused.

Ryder had almost forgot Zuma was standing right there to see that. He looked down at his lab, whose eyes were wet. "I'm sorry if he scared you Zuma, I think our new friend might be afraid of water." The boy told him.

"How come?" Zuma asked.

"Only Rocky could tell you, but I think it's best if we let him come forward about that when he's ready, don't ask him about it okay? The last thing we want to do is scare him again."

"I won't Wyder." The lab agreed, sniffling. He was worried about his new friend. _Wocky seemed weally tewwified. What could have happened to him to make him that way?_ Wondered Zuma.

Ryder knelt down and patted his pup on the head. "Good pup. Don't worry about Rocky, everything will be alright." The boy assured. "I wouldn't let anything bad happen to any of you, which means Rocky too." The lab eased up a bit and smiled as his owner pet him.

Both of them waited as Katie finished washing up the mix breed. She picked him up out of the bath and dried him off carefully with a pink towel then handed him back to Ryder who cradled the pup in his arms. "Wait here and I'll grab you some supplies from the back." Katie told them as she disappeared into the back room again.

Zuma looked up at his new friend, whose fur was now extremely fluffy from just being washed. Now that he was all clean the pup looked even more adorable than before. _His fuw looks so soft._ Thought the lab, who then shook his head perishing the thought. He had no idea why Rocky made him feel however he was feeling, but it made the lab uneasy to think about it.

After Katie and Ryder finished loading up his supplies, they exchanged a quick goodbye, Ryder handing her some money for everything. "See ya next time Katie, thanks for all your help." The boy smiled.

"Anything for you Ryder. I mean for you and the pups that is." She quickly caught herself, Zuma could have sworn he saw the two of them blushing. _Why don't those two just get togethew alweady?"_ He thought chuckling to himself.

Ryder placed the sleeping Rocky into Zuma's back seat and buckled him in. The boy's own vehicle wasn't really safe enough to carry an unconscious passenger. "Alright Zuma, let's head home, Marshall and Chase are probably waking up by now and I don't want them to worry." The lab nodded in agreement and started his engine.

As Ryder and Zuma pulled into the driveway, the other two pups came running up to them. "Ryder sir, where did you guys go? Marshall and I were getting worried about you." Chase told him.

"Yeah I was worried we wouldn't get any breakfast." Marshall joked, earning a laugh from everyone.

Ryder looked at his watch again. "More like lunch now Marshall, you guys slept all the way through noon." The boy chuckled. "And I'm sorry I forgot to leave a note, Zuma and I were just taking our new friend down to Katie's to get him some things." He told them, picking up Rocky out of the back seat.

The two pups wore a look of concern as Ryder pulled him out. "Is he okay?" Asked Chase.

Ryder nodded, "he's fine Chase, Katie had to sedate him at the shop, and he'll just be asleep for a few hours. So no need to worry." The boy took the grey pup inside and placed him on his own pup bed which he'd bought from the parlor.

* * *

The pups had been trying to keep themselves busy until Rocky finally woke up. Marshall and Chase hadn't got a chance to meet him yet and they were really excited about having a new friend to play with. Zuma mostly just lay near the grey pup, watching him breathe slowly. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened at Katie's, the thought that something really bad happened to the mix was hurting Zuma inside. He just wanted to be able to help but instead he just felt worthless. _Why do I even cawe so much, it's not like it's any of my business to wowwy about him anyway?_ The lab thought _._

Just them Rocky's eyes slowly opened, just a little bit. _Zuma is here_ He thought to himself, unsure if the Lab had noticed he was awake yet. _He stayed with me the whole time, does he care about me that much?_ The mix noticed that Zuma had a sad look on his muzzle, he opened his eyes all the way, blinking a few times as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Hey what's the matter, you okay?" Rocky asked, his voice coming out a little groggy.

Zuma got up quickly and jumped onto the mix breed, licking his cheek affectionately. "I should be asking you that dude, I was wowwied about you." The lab got off of the grey pup, remembering his promise to Ryder not to bring up the incident. As he let Rocky up the lab didn't notice the light blush painted across the mix's muzzle.

 _Zuma really does care about me, more than anyone ever did._ The mix thought. _He so funny and sweet, and somehow he makes me feel happy._

The two pups started into each other's eyes, not saying a word, simply watching. The lab noticed for the first time the color of Rocky's eyes. They were a beautiful brownish orange, and they burned brightly like a sunset at the beach. The brown pup couldn't take his eyes off of this pup.

Finally the silence was broken as Marshall and Chase entered the Lookout, making their way towards the mix breed.

"Hey you're finally awake." Marshall wagged his tail happily. "My name's Marshall, I'm the Paw Patrol's fire pup."

"And I'm Chase, the police pup, pleasure to meet you." The shepherd said sitting tall and proudly.

Rocky seemed a little bit shy at all the attention he was suddenly receiving, he couldn't get a greeting to escape his lips.

"You okay?" Asked Marshall. "You're awfully quiet, you do know how to talk right?"

"He's just shy dudes, give him a second." Zuma replied coming to the mix's defense, patting the grey pup on the shoulder with his paw. "These guys are fwiendly, go ahead and intwoduce youwself." The lab smiled.

"My name's R-Rocky." Was all that came out.

"Nice to meet you Rocky." Chase told him. "Welcome to our family."

"So, you guys wanna come play with Chase and me, we have enough people to play tag or something. I'll even be it fir…" Suddenly The Dally's tag lit up.

"Marshall, Chase I need you two to meet me up at farmer Yumi's, we've got an emergency."

"Yes sir Ryder sir." Chase responded.

The two pups ran out of the lookout, "sorry Rocky, sorry Zuma, we can play tag later." Marshall yelled back as he made his way to his pup house.

Zuma looked over at the mix breed who wore a confused expression. "As the paw patwol sometimes we get called on missions at any houwr of the day." The lab explained. "So I guess it's just you and me for a while."

Rocky nodded, "so what do you guys do for fun around here?" He asked.

"Well, while Wyder's got a mission, we've got to stay hewe in case he needs me. We could watch TV?" The lab suggested.

"TV?" The mix asked. "What's that?"

Zuma's eyes widened, "Dude it's only the best thing evew, Apollo the Supew Pup is a legend. Come on I'll show you." The lab grinned as he pulled his friend along by his paw. The two of them lay down in front of the screen and Zuma put on some reruns of his favorite super hero.

The pups lay there for hours watching the television, Rocky was enjoying every last moment of it, he'd never seen a cartoon before, and they were awesome. _Is this what it feels like to have a home?_ He wondered. _I like it._

After a while Rocky wanted to ask something he'd been thinking about. "So Zuma, if Marshall is the fire pup, and Chase is a police pup, do you have a job too?"

The lab nodded, "Yup, I handle watew wescues with my hovew cwaft."

"Water huh?"

Zuma realized that Rocky didn't really like water. A shame because the lab couldn't get enough of it, ever since he was born he basically lived in the blue ocean.

"Yeah, sowwy I know that's not weally youw thing." The lab said trying to ease the tension.

Rocky shook his head, "that's okay, you don't have to be sorry, just cause I don't like it doesn't mean nobody gets to." He chuckled. "I think it's cool that you get to help people. I wish I had a job like that."

The lab smiled at his friend, "well maybe Wyder will think of something fow you to do, you nevew know Wocky." The mix breed giggled lightly. "What's so funny?" Zuma asked cocking his head to the side.

"Oh sorry, it's just the way you say my name." Rocky told him as Zuma lowered his head embarrassed. The mix realized he shouldn't have mentioned it. "Hey no, there's nothing wrong with it, I think it's super cute. I never heard anyone talk that way is all, I think that makes you special. You know, just like you told me about being a mutt." Rocky clarified.

Zuma raised his head, blushing at the fact that his friend called him cute. "Thanks, most people just make fun of me fow it, I thought you wewe gonna as well."

"I wouldn't ever." Rocky affirmed.

"Don't call youwself mutt anymowe eithew, you don't desewve to be called that, even by youwself." Zuma scolded.

Rocky nodded in agreement and the two went back to watching their show. The mix breed stealing glances at his friend once and a while until the two of them started to drift off. The sun outside the Lookout was beginning to set over the bay casting an orange glow around the room as they both fell sound asleep.

* * *

Zuma's eyes darted open suddenly. He was in the Lookout again. _Must have fallen asleep watching Apollo_ he thought. It was completely dark out now but a strange noise had aroused him. The lab looked over to his friend who was whimpering and muttering to himself. Zuma got up and sat next to the grey pup who was tossing and turning in his bed. _He's having a nightmawe?_ Zuma wondered. The lab tried to gently shake the pup but he wasn't waking up.

"No please! Somebody help, please come back!" The mix was yelling out as he writhed in the bed. The lab wasn't sure what to do, he was scared, the pup just wouldn't wake up. So he reached his paw into the air and brought it down with a smack onto the mix's face jolting him from his nightmare. "Ouch!" Rocky yelled rubbing his cheek where Zuma had hit him. "What was that for?" The mix asked giving Zuma an angry look.

The lab lowered his head, he didn't mean to make Rocky mad at him. "I'm sowwy Wocky you wewe having a bad dweam and I couldn't wake you up. Sowwy if I huwt you, but I didn't know what else to do. I just wanted to help." Zuma explained, his ears flattening as he looked away from the mix.

Rocky's expression softened as he approached his friend, nuzzling him gently, causing them both to blush. "Oh… thanks."

Zuma looked up surprised, "so you'we not mad at me?"

The mix shook his head. "I've been having bad dreams as long as I can remember, ever since that day anyway." Rocky told him.

"That day?" Zuma questioned. "Does it have to do with youw feaw of watew?" _Well so much fow pwomising Wyder I wouldn't ask._ The lab thought.

Rocky just nodded. "I don't really want to talk about it though."

"That's okay, you can always talk to me though, when you'we weady I mean. I pwomise I'll be a good listenew."

Rocky smiled at his friend before laying back down, letting a yawn escape his muzzle. Zuma went back over to his own bed a plopped down as well, until he heard the mix whimpering softly. "Hey Zuma, I know it's kind of uh…"

"What's wong Wocky?" The lab asked looking at the mix, head tilted in confusion.

"Could you um, sleep next to me tonight? It would make me feel better if you were close to me." The grey pup looked away quickly, embarrassed at his request. Zuma's muzzle was firetruck red at the thought of sleeping next to his friend.

 _Why does Wocky make me feel like this? It's like I weally want to sleep with him. Being close to him like that, comfowting him._

"You don't have to if it's too weird Zuma." Rocky added, realizing it was taking the lab a long time to answer him. But the grey pup looked so sad, the lab couldn't say no to that look.

"Wocky, I'm happy to sleep with you, if it will make you feel bettew. I don't want to see you scawed like that evew again." Zuma told him, his eyes glistening with forming tears. "When we wewe in Katie's shop, and you stawted cwying, and I didn't know how to help you. I just felt so useless." The lab got up and lay down next to Rocky.

The grey pup looked into Zuma's amber eyes, glimmering from his tears. They were gorgeous, hypnotizing even. "Come here" Rocky said, as Zuma nuzzled his head into the mix's soft fur. Rocky rested his head on top of Zuma's, wrapping his paw over the lab's back as they lay there quietly for a moment, before the mix spoke again. "I'm sorry I scared you Zuma. You don't need to worry about me, all of that scary stuff is in my past, and even though I'm still scared of the water, and I have bad dreams sometimes, I'm really happy here with you and Ryder and the others. You've been such a great friend and I'm really glad we met."

Zuma just lay there silently, listening to Rocky talk to him, taking in the pup's scent which was intoxicating for some reason. The mix's fur was incredibly soft and warm as they snuggled together. Soon Zuma began to doze off, falling asleep in Rocky's arms. The mix breed looked down at his friend who was sleeping peacefully. _He's perfect in every way, but two boys can't be together like that, can they?_ "I think I'm falling in love with you." The grey pup whispered. "I wish I was brave enough to tell you that." Rocky muttered as his own eyes began to grow heavy. "Goodnight Zuma." He said as he fell asleep, a smile on his muzzle.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, will Zuma ever figure out what it is he's feeling? Will Rocky act on his new found love? Well you'll have to wait for the next part. Love all of you, make sure to leave your reviews, they truly make me so happy. Feel free to PM me with any questions or comments that you'd like and I'll definitely respond. =) Until next time.**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Well it's been a month. Doesn't feel like it though, man time goes by fast. But at long last I finally finished this chapter, I hope it brings some enjoyment to your days. Thanks again for everyone who has been reading, reviewing and putting the story on your favorites list. All of that keeps me going, seriously I look at those comments all the time when I need motivation to write, I love you all. I'm glad you guys like the story so far, I hope to continue entertaining you with this chapter, please enjoy. ~ Aura**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Ryder found Rocky and brought the pup to live with him at the Lookout. So far everything seemed to be going great, especially for Zuma. The lab was still pretty new to the team himself and he never really got along with the other members like he did with Rocky. Marshall and Chase had been with the boy since they were born so they were basically brothers, and they knew nothing of living on the streets, not like his two newer pups. The lab and mix were rescues, and they had bonded instantly.

Ryder remembered not too long ago, Zuma was depressed almost every day, the pup had gone through something awful with his own family who had abandoned the poor thing, and though the pup has never told Ryder what happened he had some guesses. _I've never seen Zuma as happy as he is now that Rocky is his friend._ The boy thought to himself as he watched all his pups playing in their gigantic yard from the lookout balcony. It was a beautiful evening and no rescues had come up all day so all the pups were relaxing and having fun.

Marshall and Chase were laying by themselves under a large maple tree towards the back of the yard. It was sort of like their special spot, or so Ryder thought anyway, the two of them did spend a lot of time under that tree after all. They appeared to just be talking with one another, the boy was curious about what they could be discussing, of course he'd never get to know. Those two had been stuck together like siblings since they were born. Lately their relationship had been headed towards something more, though. Ryder was sure he was the only one who saw it.

The boy turned his attention to Rocky and Zuma who were playing fetch with a tennis ball, racing to see who could get the bright green treasure first. They were using a small makeshift catapult that the mix breed had put together out of random junk lying about. Ryder was impressed to say the least, the pup had a talent for inventing, no doubt about it. He was already thinking of how to integrate the grey pup's skill on his team. Ryder was extremely grateful for finding the mix breed, at least now Zuma had some pup to play with when the other pups didn't include him.

"I got it, I got it!" Zuma yelled as he sprinted towards the flying ball as fast as his legs would take him.

"I don't think so, that ball is all mine Zuma." Rocky called back to his friend who was trailing a bit behind him. He only looked back for a second, but that was all it took for the mix to miss the rope toy lying on the ground. The pup tripped over the toy sending him tumbling before he stopped, landing on his back with a groan.

"Wocky, look out!" The lab warned, unable to stop himself in time he collided with the mix sending them both rolling again. When at last they came to a halt Rocky found himself on top of the lab looking into his pretty, golden eyes, the two of them blushing at at their situation. The mix laid on top of Zuma for a moment feeling the warmth of his soft brown fur, trying hard to resist the urge to kiss the adorable pup below him right then and there. He knew that he loved the lab, he realized that weeks ago, but would Zuma ever feel the same?

"You alright?" Rocky asked his friend. "Ow!" he yelped as the tennis ball bonked him right on his head. He rubbed away the pain with his white paw.

Zuma was laughing underneath the mix, "I guess the tennis ball got you dude." Rocky joined the lab in his laughter. Ryder was chuckling to himself on the balcony as well, watching the spectacle.

Rocky rolled off of the lab and helped him up. "That was weally fun Wocky." Zuma smiled at his friend, panting rapidly. "But I am exhausted fwom all that wunning. Hey, I was gonna go down to the bay today, wanna come with?" He asked, tail wagging.

The mix breed was suddenly overcome with dread as he looked down at the ground, ears folded back. "I can't go swimming with you or anything though, why would you want me to come?" Rocky asked.

The lab patted his friend on the shoulder. "I know you don't like the watew Wocky, but we don't have to swim, we could just sit on the beach and talk and watch the sunset. I know this supew secwet place that is pewfect fow watching it, I go thewe all the time to think about stuff."

Rocky looked into the labs eyes, "are you sure Zuma? That doesn't sound like it would be much fun for you." The mix breed really did want to spend more time with his friend, but he didn't want to seem like he was boring, or keep Zuma from swimming.

"Of couwse it will be fun, you'll be thewe, and I wasn't planning on swimming anyway." The lab said with a huge grin. "Come on, the sun looks weally pwetty setting ovew the ocean, you should see it."

The grey pup raised his brow, "you sure you're not gonna be bored with me?" He asked again.

"Oh just come on dude." The lab laughed grabbing his friend by the paw and dragging him along. "We just have to ask Wyder fiwst."

The two of them stepped out of the lookout elevator and went out on to the balcony where Ryder was playing on his pup pad. The boy looked up to see his pups.

"What's up guys?" He asked the two of them.

"Wocky and I wewe wondewing if we could go to the bay and watch the sunset?" The lab told him. It wasn't an unusual request, the lab went down there a lot to witness the spectacle.

Ryder nodded. "I don't see anything wrong with that Zuma, just make sure you're both back by ten, you know the rules." The boy smiled. "Thank you for letting me know where you'll be."

"We won't be late, thanks Wyder." Zuma yelled as they ran towards the elevator.

"Have fun you two!" Ryder called out to them as the boarded the lift. _Those pups are so adorable together_ Ryder thought, smiling as they went off together.

* * *

The sun was descending over the bay, the sky burning with orange and yellow. Zuma had always loved coming to the beach to watch the gorgeous sight. There was something about it that was very relaxing, and now he even had a friend to see it with him. The lab looked over to see Rocky staring in amazement at the sky, his own brilliant orange eyes full of wonder.

"See I told you it was pwetty." Zuma smirked.

The mix breed turned his attention towards the lab, their eyes locking. Zuma's golden ones looked stunning in the light of the setting sun. "It is really nice, I can't believe I never noticed how beautiful a sunset is until now. So how did you find this place anyway?" The grey pup asked, looking around. Zuma had led them to a part of the beach that was fairly secluded, hidden behind a large cliff, where no one could see them if they weren't looking closely.

"I just sowt of stumbled upon it one day, befowe Wyder took me in. I was uh…" The lab wondered if he should be so open with his friend. The brown pup didn't really want to bring Rocky down with stories of his past. After all, the both of them had been so happy the last few weeks, why ruin it now with sad memories?

Rocky noticed the troubled look on his friend's face. Ryder had mentioned to him that Zuma had a rough past just like the mix's. He wondered if that's what the lab was thinking about now. "Hey." Rocky said quietly, resting his paw on the lab's shoulder. "We're pretty good friends right?" The mix asked, though he secretly hoped he could call them more than that.

"Of couwse Wocky, you'we my best fwiend." The grey pup blushed at his friend's compliment.

"So you can tell me anything, you know? Remember when we met, and you said I could always talk to you and you'd listen?" Rocky asked, earning a nod from the lab. "Well same goes for me, if you want to talk that is, about anything?"

"I don't know Wocky, it's kind of hawd to tell anyone about what happened befowe the Paw Patwol, it just bwings up so many bad memowies. Not even Wyder knows about what happened befowe he found me." The grey pup could already see the beginnings of tears forming in the lab's eyes.

The mix breed suddenly wrapped his paws around Zuma, holding him in a tight embrace. The lab liked being this close to his friend, Rocky always seemed to know how to comfort him. "You know? I had a pretty bad past myself, if anyone could understand what you went through, I will. Maybe it will feel good to tell someone."

The two of them stayed that way for a little bit before the mix let him go. "You weally awe a good fwiend Wocky, maybe it would feel good if someone else knew." The lab's expression turned serious then. "But you have to pwomise that you won't evew tell Wyder, okay?"

Rocky nodded, "I promise Zuma, I won't tell anyone." The mix breed assured him.

"I mean it, he wouldn't agwee with my decision I just know it." Rocky gave another nod of affirmation. Zuma laid back down next to his friend, taking a deep breath and letting out a sigh. "It happened about a yeaw ago, befowe I left my family and was found by Wyder."

Rocky cocked his head. "Left? I thought you said you were abandoned?" The mix asked.

"Don't wowwy I'll explain evewything." Zuma told him.

* * *

I was awakened fwom my nap, mom and dad wewe yelling at somebody in the woom next to mine. Seems like they'we always yelling lately. I thought. I cwept up to the door, it had a small cwack in it that I used to spy on them whenevew they wewe in an awgument. I was suwpwised to see my big bwother, Codi, standing thewe with them. He looked, ashamed, would be the best way to descwibe him. He had his head down, and his eyes were full of sadness. I just sat and listened as mom and dad yelled at him.

"Codi, what you're telling us is against our nature." My dad said, voice stern as always. "Male dogs must be with female dogs, that's the way the world works son." I was confused about what he was talking about.

"Honey, you want to start your own family someday, don't you?" My mother was speaking now, her voice was a little bit softer than dad's, but it was full of concern. "If you want to have little pups of your own someday, you have to find yourself a nice girl. Forget about this… Riley was his name?"

I saw my bwother nod slowly. "But mom, I don't like any of the girl pups in town. Riley is the only pup I love, I'm sorry that you and dad can't accept me and the pup I want to spend my life with."

"We can't accept you because it's wrong son. Two males cannot be together in that way, it isn't right." I heawd my father yell.

I just sat in the dawkness, my nowmally cool and calm big bwother was on the vewge of teaws. I didn't undewstand why they wewe yelling at him like this, it was weally scawing me.

"I don't really care what you think dad." I heawd my bwother whispew.

"Excuse me, I don't think I heard that right, say that to me again." My dad commanded.

"I love Riley, and I'm going to be with him no matter what you or mom think, it's my life!" Codi suddenly ewupted in angew. I saw my dad smack him across the face weally hawd, causing me to flinch in my hiding spot. I could tell my bwother was twying to keep fwom cwying, as he held his cheek.

"If you go through with this, you are not welcome in this house, I will not have anything to do with you. Do you understand me!?" My dad yelled. "Get out!" I could see my mom was cwying too, behind him.

"Fine if loving another boy pup is bad enough for you both not to want me anymore I'll go, and I'll never come back here. But let me say goodbye to Zuma at least." My bwother looked at dad with hate in his eyes. "He deserves that at least, if you even care about him at all." I could see my dad give a quick nod, as Codi made his way to me. I quickly got back in bed and pwetended to be asleep.

"Zoom, I know you're awake." Codi said as he came into my bedwoom. I liked when he used that nickname it made me feel special, he was the only one I let call me that. "I'm sorry you had to hear all that." He whispewed softly.

I got up fwom my bed and walked ovew to him slowly. He gwabbed me and held me tight. He was still holding back teaws as I let my own begin to flow.

"Hey little bro, I gotta leave, and I probably won't be coming back for a while. I just wanted to tell you goodbye first, you're the only part of this family that I still love." He told me sniffling.

"Can't you take me with you? I don't wanna stay with mom and dad, I wanna be with you." I said, alweady sobbing. Codi was petting my head softly, twying to calm me down.

"I'm so sorry Zoom, I'm not going to be able to take care of you out there, and I can't do that to you. Someday when you're older, and you can leave this place, come and find me okay? I'm going to miss you more than anything. I want us to meet again someday."

I was cwying nonstop by this point, I couldn't undewstand why my mom and dad would want to take Codi away fwom me by making him leave. Codi nudged me ovew to my bed and we both laid down.

"Shh, everything's going to be alright Zuma, this won't be the last time you see me I promise." Codi told me as he wiped away my teaws with his paw. "Please be a big strong pup for me Zoom, and don't you ever let mom and dad tell you who you can love either, life is too short to worry about what other people think of you." My bwother continued to comfowt me until I cwyed myself to sleep finally. "Goodbye, please don't forget about me." I heawd him say befowe my eyes closed.

* * *

"The mowning aftew that day, when I woke up, Codi was alweady gone. I was so mad at my mom and dad fow what they did, I didn't even want to look at them again so I…" Zuma hesitated finishing the last part of his story.

"What happened then? What did you do?" Rocky asked, fully invested in his friend's tale.

"I wan away fwom my home Wocky, I couldn't live thewe anymowe. Not with the two dogs who sent the only weal family I had to die somewhewe on the stweets, and fow what!?" The lab was breaking down into a teary mess as unleashed all his feelings, nobody knew this secret, and it was relieving to let it all out now.

Rocky wasn't sure what to do except let Zuma get it all out. The mix just sat there quietly, listening.

"They sent him away, and I'll nevew see him again. I hate my mom and dad mowe than anything because of that." The lab calmed down just a bit as he huffed, annoyed, wiping away his tears with his chocolate colored paw. "I couldn't tell Wyder any of this because he would twy to send me back to them, I don't want to go back thewe."

"What makes you think that?" Rocky asked, curious.

"Because I wasn't weally a stway when he found me, I had a family. I told Wyder that they had abandoned me, but that was all a lie so I wouldn't have to see my pawents again. That's why you can't tell him any of this."

"And I won't, I promised you, but Zuma you said your big brother was dead, do you know that for sure?" Rocky asked the lab.

Zuma looked into the mix's eyes, his own still sparkling with the last remnants of his tears. "Why else wouldn't he have found me be now? He pwomised we would see each othew again, and he wouldn't just say something like that unless he meant it. He must be dead, and it's all my pawents fault if he is." The lab's eyes narrowed with hatred at the thought of that.

Suddenly the lab felt something warm and wet going up the side of his muzzle. Rocky had licked him gently, causing both of them to blush and Zuma to forget about his parents, even if only for a moment.

"Sorry." Rocky apologized, looking away embarrassed. "I just wanted to snap you out of that, I don't like seeing you mad." The mix stepped away a bit as the lab touched his own cheek where Rocky had licked him. "Anyway, don't you think it's better to have hope that… Codi was his name?" The lab nodded. "Codi could still be alive, there could be other reasons he hasn't found his way back to you yet, so why give up on him?"

"I just weally miss him Wocky, whenevew my mom and dad would get in a weally bad awgument, he would always come into my bedwoom with me and play to take my mind off of it. He was always thewe fow me when my pawents wewen't." Rocky saw a little smile appear on the lab's muzzle as the pup remembered the good memories he had of his brother. "I hope you'we wight, and that he is alive, but I don't know if I can believe it."

The two pups laid back down next to each other, so close that their fur was touching. They stayed there quiet, and watched the sun slowly descend further over the bay, until the mix broke the deffening silence.

"So you never said how you found this place, that's why you were telling me that story in the first place." Rocky told his friend, who burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" The grey pup asked completely confused.

"It's just funny that such a simple question could get me to finally tell someone my secwet, I mean I could have just lied to you, like I've been doing to Wyder." The lab responded.

"But you didn't?"

"Because fow some weason I know I can twust you Wocky, even though we just met I feel safe awound you." The lab told the mix, causing the grey pup's muzzle to turn red from the complement. "And you'we wight, it did feel good to tell someone." The lab told Rocky, smiling.

"Well then, how'd you end up here after all that? You might as well tell me, you already went through your life story." The mix breed joked.

"Not my whole life!" Zuma defended himself. "It's not weally that intewesting anyway, but if you must know. I found it aftew I wan away. I always loved the beach, so I just kept following it until I got out of Adventuwe Bay. I wanted to get faw away fwom my mom and dad. I even lived hewe until Wyder found me when I was out looking fow food one mowning, but even he doesn't know whewe this place is."

Rocky smiled at his friend. "I'm glad he rescued both of us, because I got to meet you Zuma. The pups I spent time with on the streets were always really mean to me, but you're the complete opposite of them."

The lab just smiled shyly back at his friend. "It's getting late, we bettew get back befowe ten, Wyder will be mad if we don't." Zuma told the grey pup, who nodded in agreement. The two of them stood up and began heading back home. "Next time we come hewe, you wanna tell me why you'we afwaid of the watew?" Zuma asked, smirking.

Rocky chuckled. "I guess that would be only fair. Next time then." He agreed.

* * *

Ryder looked down at the sleeping lab who was rolled on his side, mouth open and tongue hanging out. _Zuma looks so cute when he's asleep,_ the boy thought to himself as he knelt down next to the lab. Reaching out his hand he started to rub the pup's belly.

"Hey Zuma." He whispered. "Time to wake up, I need your help with something today."

The lab groaned. "Aww, do I have to, why can't Chase ow Mawshall help?" The pup whined, causing Ryder to chuckle. Sometimes getting the pups to wake up was a difficult task, they definitely loved to sleep.

"Come on pup, don't you want to help me out with a surprise for Rocky?" The boy asked, knowing that might get his attention. Sure enough, Zuma flipped onto his belly and looked at Ryder, his eyes half open.

"What kind of suwpwise?" Asked the sleepy pup.

"Well I think it's time to make Rocky an official member of the paw patrol." The boy told his pup.

Zuma couldn't help but let a smile take over his muzzle, he had been hoping Ryder would make Rocky a member so the grey pup wouldn't feel so left out all the time when they were on missions. He noticed lately that Rocky looked disappointed every time the others left him behind and he hated that look.

"I have his pup house already mostly constructed inside, I wanted to keep it out of sight so Rocky wouldn't see. But I need to bring the pieces out and finish it outdoors in the garage." Ryder explained.

"Okay, what do you need me to do Wyder?" The lab asked tilting his head.

"I need you to distract him today so I can finish everything without him seeing it. I want it to be a big surprise for him."

"What should I do to distract him?"

Ryder placed his chin in his hand thinking. "Maybe the two of you could play at the pup park for a little bit. I'll give you a call when everything is ready."

Zuma nodded. "Okay I think I can do that, I'll go get him right now." The lab said as he ran off towards the lookout, where Rocky usually slept.

"Thank Zuma, you're a lifesaver." Ryder called out as the pup sprinted away.

When the lab stepped through the doors to the lookout he noticed Rocky wasn't in his bed sleeping. _Wondew whewe he went off to without telling anyone?_ Zuma thought to himself, a little bit worried. The pup walked back outside to look around a bit and spotted Chase and Marshall play fighting in their yard.

"Hey guys." Zuma called out as he approached them. Chase was on top of the dally biting playfully on the spotted pup's ear. The lab could have sworn that Marshall was blushing a little bit.

"What's up Zuma?" Chase answered as he rolled off the struggling pup below him. "Oh and I win Marshall." The shepherd said proudly.

"Sowwy to bothew you guys, but have you dudes seen Wocky anywhewe today? I can't find him and I'm stawting to get wowwied." The lab explained.

"Uh, I think he said he was going to the bay." Marshall told the brown pup.

"Oh, did he say why?" Zuma asked. The dally shook his head.

"Guess you'll have to go ask him and find out." Chase said returning his attention back to his spotted friend. "Alright Marshall, ready for round two?" The shepherd asked, playfully growling.

"Well I can see you two awe busy, thanks fow the help." Zuma chuckled as he left his friends behind, headed towards the bay.

* * *

Rocky was staring out at the blue ocean, hypnotized by the waves crashing against the many rocks that dotted the beach. He felt relaxed as he laid in the sand, warmed by the rays of the sun. He needed some time away, just a little bit of space from his friend so he could think for a while. Lately, his feelings for the lab had him so conflicted.

The two of them had been friends now for a couple weeks, but the mix breed had wanted it to be more than that right from the beginning. He just had this feeling that they were supposed to be mates. On the other hand, he wasn't sure if Zuma even felt the same and why should he risk his first friendship by telling the lab how he feels. He wasn't sure he could go on living if Zuma hated him.

 _Does it even matter if Zuma did feel the same about me as I do for him?_ The mix breed thought to himself as he stared out at the sea. The vast blue expanse of water that he could never bring himself to go near, even though the one he had feelings for loved the ocean more than anything. _Zuma's mom and dad kicked his brother out to the streets for liking another male, Zuma probably thinks that it's wrong to have feelings like that. I mean, I don't even know if it's right that I feel this way either. And what about Ryder, what if he hates us? What if Marshall and Chase hate us? Would Ryder make us go live on the streets again?_

"Well, if it isn't the mutt with no name."

Rocky's daydream was interrupted by a familiar voice calling from somewhere behind him. The pup turned around to see a group of dogs he had hoped he would never run into again. They were a group of dogs that ruled the streets around Adventure Bay, and they hadn't exactly been friendly towards him all the time. Their leader, a black dog with patches of brown all over his messy fur always led them into trouble. He looked like some sort of German shepherd mix, but Rocky never could tell for sure.

The grey pup tried to look tough, and not show them his fear, but the truth is he was very afraid of them. "For your information Maxie, I do have a name now." Rocky retorted as he was slowly backed up towards the sea by the group of dogs, making him nervous. Maxie had brought two other street dogs with him, both mutts Rocky hadn't seen before.

Maxie stepped out ahead of his group and got into Rocky's face, a twisted grin forming on his muzzle. The shepherd mix grabbed Rocky's collar with a crooked paw, the dog had clearly been in a lot of fights.

"I can see that." Maxie told the grey pup, holding the silver dog tag up to read it. "Rocky, how adorable, so you went and got yourself a human owner then? Decided to go and become a slave to them after what they do to dogs like us then?"

Rocky wasn't sure what to do, he wished Ryder was here to help him, or Zuma. Right now he felt entirely alone, worried about what these dogs were going to do with him.

"Gotta tell ya, buddy. I'm a little surprised anyone would want to adopt you, especially with such a handsome dog like myself as your competition. To me, you're always gonna be that pathetic street pup with no name, and no friends."

"Well I have friends now Maxie, and they will come looking for me any second now, so you should let me go or you'll be in big trouble." Rocky tried to bluff, he wasn't sure anyone would come looking for him, not for a while at least.

"I'm not worried about them mutt…"

"It's Rocky!" The mix breed yelled, interrupting him, which seemed to upset Maxie. The shepherd mix raised his paw and smacked Rocky's face, his claws leaving a big scratch on the pup's left cheek.

"I will call you whatever I want, and if you interrupt me again, well let's just say I wouldn't do that if I were you." Maxie told the grey pup as he chuckled, the other two dogs joining in.

Rocky placed his own white paw on his cheek, feeling a bit of warm blood, but the scratch didn't seem too deep.

"You're gonna do something for me buddy. Myself, the boys there, we're pretty hungry out here, food isn't so easy to come by anymore. All the usual places are on alert all the time now, we've hit 'em too many times.

"What do you want from me?" Rocky asked them, still holding his wounded cheek.

"Nothing much, you're just gonna get us some food from your shiny new owner, every day, so we don't starve out here." Maxie told him, still holding Rocky by his collar.

"I can't Maxie, after all they've done for me I can't steal from them. Rocky shook his head.

"You don't really have much of a choice mutt, I wasn't asking for a favor, I'm telling you that you're going to get us that food. You're gonna leave it in a bag, under the bench in the pup park every single morning for us to take, and if you do that then we won't have a reason to bother you ever again." Maxie explained, pushing Rocky ever closer to the edge of the bay.

"What if I don't get it for you? What then?" Rocky asked, pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Then I'm gonna throw you into that sparkling blue ocean, mutt. I know how much you just love the water, and I also know you can't swim. And mutt, this time there may not be anyone around to hear those pathetic screams of yours." Maxie chuckled. "Maybe you need a quick demonstration, so that you understand how serious we are." He pushed Rocky right to the edge of the water. "But don't worry, one of us will grab you right before you drown."

"Hey, stop it, let go of him now!" All four of them looked up the beach at the new voice.

"Zuma!" Rocky yelled back, incredibly relieved to see his friend.

Zuma ran down and stopped near Maxie and his dogs. "You bettew let Wocky go, I can contact ouw ownew with my pup tag, he'll have you all put in the pound in a second." The lab threatened.

"You say you can call him with that thing huh? Too bad I don't believe you." Maxie told the lab as he shoved Rocky into the ocean, the waves instantly carrying the crying pup further into the ocean, as he screamed for help. Zuma had already activated his tag.

"Wyder, get down to the bay quick, Wocky is in twouble." Zuma yelled frantically.

Maxie's grey eyes went a little wide with shock when he heard a voice respond. "I'm on my way Zuma."

"Well what do you know? Come on boys, let's get out of here, we're not gonna want to be around when he arrives." He told the other two dogs as they all took off running towards the city.

Zuma meanwhile had already jumped into the bay, swimming towards Rocky as fast as he'd ever swam. _Please be okay, please don't die._ The lab thought as he dove beneath the blue water searching for his friend, who had already been pulled under the harsh waves. He looked in all directions, until he finally spotted Rocky nearby, but he was no longer moving. _No, please don't be dead. I'll nevew fowgive myself._

The lab finally reached his friend, grabbing him by the neck with his teeth, punching little holes in his skin, a small price to pay if he could save the mix, he'd apologize later but he needed both paws free to swim. Zuma's own breath was starting to run out, but he kept thinking about his friend dying and pushed himself even harder, swimming with all his strength towards the beach. _Almost thewe Wocky, please hold on._

After what seemed like eternity the two pups made it to the shore. Zuma dragged his limp friend away from the spray of the ocean, laying him out on the hot sand. The lab pressed on of his ears to Rocky's chest, hoping to hear the sound of his little heart beating. Nothing.

Zuma immediately began pressing down on the grey pup's chest with his paws vigorously. _Please don't leave me Wocky, I alweady lost Codi I can't lose you too._ The lab continued to press down on Rocky's chest, only pausing once in a while to breathe air into the unconscious pup's lungs.

"Zuma, I'm sorry, but I think it's too late." The lab didn't even look up as Ryder, who had seen the pup drag his friend out of the water from afar, approached them. "You did everything you could Zuma, we may have to let him go." The boy tried to reason with the lab, tears forming in his eyes.

Zuma didn't respond, he just kept pressing down on his friend's chest, his own eyes filled with tears as well. _No it's not twue, he isn't… He can't be._ The lab thought as he pressed his muzzle against Rocky's one last time, breathing a desperate breath for the grey pup. Suddenly the grey pup began coughing, spitting up some water.

 _I can't believe it, he's alright._ Ryder thought to himself, but now was no time to celebrate. Rocky was in rough shape, he needed Katie's medical expertise. "Stay here with him Zuma, I'm getting Katie." The lab nodded as Ryder sprinted off towards the pet parlor.

Rocky continued to cough up bits of water, his breathing shallow. "Wocky I'm so happy you'we okay." The lab wanted to give his friend a big hug, but he didn't want to hurt him. "Ryder's getting Katie, he'll be here soon."

The grey pup looked up into his friends golden eyes, full of tears. "Th-thanks for saving me." Rocky whispered, weak and tired.

"Shhh, don't talk Wocky, just west." Zuma told his friend.

Rocky just stared at his friend, he'd risked his life to save him. The grey pup had a warm feeling throughout his body, despite being soaked with the ocean's salty water. He didn't know if Zuma liked other boy pups like he loved the lab, but he needed to find out, he couldn't hold it in anymore he wanted Zuma to be his. The chocolate pup was perfect in every way. Without warning Rocky leaned his head towards his friend, with the last of his strength and pressed his lips against the lab, catching the pup off guard.

"Wocky?" Zuma said, taken aback as they pulled apart. The grey pup laid his head back down, his eyes closing. _Wocky kissed me?_ The lab thought to himself, all kinds of feelings coming up all at once.

The chocolate lab was so stunned that he hadn't noticed Ryder and Katie running over towards them. _Wocky kissed me?_ He thought again.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter, will Rocky be okay? How will Zuma react to his best friend finally kissing him? Look forward to the next chapter for your answers. As always please send your comments my way if ya feel like it, I love responding to them and talking with you guys, they keep me going. See you all in the next chapter. (Hopefully it will not take a month :P )~Aura**


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N:** You guys, this one took a while. I had the biggest writer's block ever, but I finally got the chapter how I want it. Thanks so much for your patience and for the wonderful reviews that keep coming in. I'm so happy that people seem to be loving this sappy love story haha. I never thought that a story I wrote would get such a great reception, but I guess that just shows how supportive the paw patrol community really is. I appreciate each and every one of you and I hope you enjoy this chapter. ~ Aura

* * *

Forever. That's how long the lab felt as though he'd been staring at his unconscious friend. In reality it had only been several days since his friend's incident at the beach, but it felt so much longer. Zuma could only sit nearby, helpless, hoping that any moment Rocky would wake up and greet him with that perfect smile of his. Any moment now he would open those eyes and everybody would be happy again.

The past few days had been filled with stress, and anger, and sadness. Katie had been working day and night to heal the mix breed, she looked so exhausted but she told them all she wouldn't quit until Rocky was all better. The lab wanted to thank her for everything she was doing for Rocky, but not many words would escape from him right now. He was just too tired and worried himself.

Ryder had been searching the streets for the group of dogs who did this to his pup. He canvased the entire town relentlessly with no luck but he simply refused to give up until they paid for what they did to Rocky. Zuma couldn't blame his owner for being so obsessed with those criminals, just thinking about them caused the lab to feel an emotion he had never felt before. It was a sickly hatred deep inside that nothing seemed to quell. He wanted to rip those dogs apart for what they did, he wanted them to suffer.

Zuma glanced over at his friend, his eyes drooping from lack of sleep. The grey pup was motionless in the clean white hospital bed Katie had made his home for the last few days. There were wires hooked up all over for monitoring various things beyond a pup's comprehension. The screen behind Rocky's bed displayed everything, a constant beeping reminding the lab that everything was okay for now.

Rocky looked so frail laying there, covered in all sorts of bandages. The riptide had slammed him against the many rocks that dotted the bay's shore before Zuma could get to him. Katie had told them it was a miracle that nothing was broken, just a lot of cuts and bruises. The mix's chest rose and fell gently as Zuma stared at him.

"Hey Zuma, why don't you go outside and get yourself some fresh air." Came a gentle voice from the doorway. The sudden noise startled him a bit. The lab turned his head around to see Katie standing there flashing what he could only guess was a forced smile.

"I don't want to leave him alone." The lab protested.

The girl walked over to his side and stroked his fur gently. "You haven't left his side since he was injured, just for a couple minutes okay?"

The lab gave a weak nod, he trusted that Katie had everything under control. She was right, he could use a short break from the stale recovery room anyway, besides it's not like he could do anything to help right now. Zuma jumped off the chair he had been laying on and headed towards the door.

The pup squinted his eyes as he stepped outside into the sunlight. Soon everything came into focus and he could see the citizens of Adventure Bay going about their normal business like nothing had happened. Kids playing on the beach, parents running various errands. It's like nothing had changed, the world just kept on going. Zuma inhaled deeply, savoring the fresh air that could only come from living near an ocean.

The lab just stood there completely still, wondering what he should do now. He hadn't been able to bring himself to do much of anything the past few days, not without Rocky. _Would evewyone hate us if we wewe togethew._ He had been trying not to think about it but the thought always returned. The pup had been thinking about what he wanted to say to his friend when he finally woke up. What was there to even say? He was sure that it was wrong for two boy pups to be mates, but Rocky obviously didn't care about that.

The truth was, he was pretty sure that he did love Rocky. When the mix breed kissed him that day it had become completely clear. All he had to do was tell the pup that he felt the same and the two would probably become mates, but what worried him were the others. What if they didn't accept them afterwards, and what if Ryder wouldn't let them live at the Lookout anymore? He loved Rocky, but he wasn't sure he could gamble their only home. Maybe it would be best to say he didn't feel the same.

Whenever he had almost convinced himself that he would just confess his feeling to Rocky, the memory of his brother would cloud his mind. How his parents had reacted. Ryder wasn't even his dad, if his own parents reacted like that, who was to say their new owner would be okay with the two of them?

The lab couldn't force himself to stay away any longer and turned around to head back inside Katie's place, he wanted to be by his friend's side when he did finally wake up. As the lab entered the recovery room he noticed Katie wasn't in there anymore. _Maybe she finally went to get some sleep._ The pup thought as he took his place beside his friend.

Zuma started intensely at his fellow team member. He began to wonder why those horrible dogs would even do something like this. He wondered if this was just the nature of all street pups, to be aggressive like those dogs. _What it must have been like fow you living by youwself fow so long Wocky. I found my new home so fast, but you wewe alone fow yeaws._ That was why he couldn't possible bring himself to risktheir new home over some silly feelings.

"What am I gonna do?" The lab said aloud, completely confused and frustrated.

"A-about what…"

Zuma's eyes went wide as he heard a voice that he'd nearly forgotten. "Wocky you'we awake!" The lab shouted, a wide grin spreading across his muzzle.

The mix breed slowly blinked as his eyes readjusted to the light, before he could really see fully his friend wrapped his paws around him and squeezed.

"Zuma you're hurting me." The mix let out a weak chuckle.

"Oops Sowwy." The lab released his injured friend. "I'm just so happy you'we finally awake."

"How long was I sleeping?" Rocky's eyes had finally adjusted, he took a quick glance around the plain white room.

"A few days, evewyone was supew wowwied about you, we thought we might lose you." Zuma explained.

The mix begun to remember what happened. The gang of dogs, how Zuma had risked his own life to save his. And the kiss. He wondered why his friend wasn't mentioning that, maybe Zuma just wanted to forget about it. _In any case I really shouldn't have kissed Zuma out of the blue like that._ He thought.

The grey pup looked up at his friend who was smiling sweetly, causing him blush. He hoped that maybe there was a small chance that the lab did like him back though.

"I'm sorry about what happened on the beach." The mix finally said, he was unable to look his friend in the eyes while he spoke. "I don't know what came over me, I shouldn't have…"

"It's okay dude." Zuma smiled. "Let's talk about it latew when you get bettew okay?"

"Do you, um, feel the same way I do?" Rocky asked, completely ignoring his friend's request.

The lab's face went instantly red, he wasn't even sure how he should respond. He wanted to tell him yes so badly. _Wocky just gets to the point._ Zuma thought to himself. He was caught off guard and unsure on how to answer that.

"If you don't then that's okay." Rocky added.

Rocky looked so sad, though, Zuma wasn't sure that their friendship would be the same if he rejected the mix. The lab paused for a moment, trying to think of the least harmful response.

"It's complicated Wocky, I um, just need some time to think about evewything okay?"

The mix nodded. "I get it, take as much as you need Zuma, I'll wait however long you need." He told his friend completely sincerely.

The lab wanted nothing more to proclaim his love right now, but he was just so confused about everything. He didn't want to leave his friend in the dark like this, but he needed to figure some things out for himself.

"Wocky, who wewe those dogs that did this to you?" Did you know those guys?" Zuma asked. He'd been curious about that, and it seemed like a good idea to change the subject.

Rocky nodded again. "It's not the first time they did this either."

"Youw feaw of watew?"

The mix looked over to his friend. Zuma looked genuinely concerned about him, that's one of the traits Rocky loved about him. The lab was one of the most caring pups he'd ever met.

"Yeah." The grey pup said finally. "Those guys did the same thing to me when I was a little pup. I never forgot about it. I mean you've seen me, I still have nightmares about that day."

It was true, Rocky had nightmares almost every night. Hearing his friend's words only made Zuma even angrier. He hoped that Ryder would find those dogs soon so they could pay for what they did to Rocky.

"Sowwy that you had to go thwough that."

Surprisingly the mix breed cracked a smile. "Don't be, it's not like it's your fault. And I have you and Ryder and the other pups now, so I'm not alone anymore."

The two pups suddenly heard a knocking on the door, interrupting their conversation. They both turned towards the noise and saw that it was Ryder.

"Well look who's up." He said making his way over to the mix with a smile.

Rocky let out a soft moan of pleasure as his owner scratched his head affectionately. Ryder was followed in by Katie who stepped over to the monitor to check up on some numbers.

"Well everything looks fine here to me Ryder. Since Rocky is awake now you can take him home." She told him. "He'll need to rest up a bit more so no roughhousing with the other pups for a few more days."

"That's great news." Ryder looked over at his newest pup. "You ready to go home Rocky?" He smiled. The boy was relieved that he hadn't lost the mix, thanks to Zuma of course.

"I can't wait to go home." The grey pup affirmed as Katie unhooked the various monitoring wires attached to him. It was still a little painful for the pup to walk, so Ryder decided he would just carry him home.

"Let's get you back to the Lookout then, I've got a surprise for you later." The boy said smiling.

Rocky tilted his head slightly to the side. "Surprise?"

* * *

Zuma lifted his head slightly as he lay in the sun near his pup house. He watched a bit resentfully as his friends all played some sort of game in the massive yard. It was just like things used to be, he thought. Completely left out while his friends had fun. It was sort of his own fault, he just couldn't bring himself to face Rocky.

The mix had been home for a few weeks, and was mostly recovered by now. After Ryder brought him back, he told Rocky that he'd decided to make him a member of the team. Everyone was excited for the pup, and even Chase and Marshall began to pay a bit more attention to him now. Zuma was excited for him too, but he hadn't even congratulated his friend yet.

All Zuma could think about lately was letting his friend down. One side of him wanted Rocky to be his mate, but the other still felt like those feelings were wrong. He wished he had somebody to talk to about this, his brother would have known what to do. He always did. _But he's gone, so what do I do now?_ He thought as he continued to observe his friends from afar.

Suddenly Chase broke away from the group and ran towards the lab's pup house.

"Hey Zuma, you sure you don't want to come play with us?" The Shepherd asked. "You've been by yourself a lot lately."

Zuma shook his head. "Not feeling well today dude, but thanks fow the offew."

Chase didn't seem to be buying it. "Are you and Rocky fighting?" He blurted out.

"What! No, of couwse not."

"You've barely said a word to him in weeks, what's going on between you too then if it's not a fight?" The Shepherd pressed, taking a bit of a serious tone.

Zuma wasn't surprised by his friend's actions, Chase had always treated him like a little brother. The lab was in fact the youngest of all the pups, and their leader always seemed to protect him like he couldn't fend for himself. He began to wonder what Chase would think about Rocky and him.

"Earth to Zuma." The Shepherd said waving a paw in front of the lab's face. "What the heck is going on with you?"

"Chase…"

The police pup's expression softened a bit. Zuma suddenly looked so sad, maybe he shouldn't have pushed him to talk when he didn't want to.

"You don't have to say if you don't want to. I shouldn't have yelled." Chase quickly apologized. "I'm just… I mean we're all worried. You were so happy when Rocky showed up, I'd hate to see you sad all the time again."

"You wemind me of my big bwother." Zuma told his friend. A little tear falling off his face onto the dirt.

This was the first time Zuma had ever talked about his family, Chase thought. "I didn't know you had a brother Zuma."

"Yeah. He used to yell at me like that too, whenevew I wowwied him."

Chase inched closer to his friend, lightly nuzzling him. "I do think of you as a brother Zuma, and Rocky too. That's why if something's wrong between you two, and I can help, then you should tell me."

The lab just looked at the ground, ashamed of his feelings. "I don't want to make you hate me."

This caught Chase a bit off guard, what was so bad that Zuma could ever think that?

"I'll never hate you Zuma, you should know that."

The lab glanced up at his friend who wore a serious expression again. Chase was usually sincere in his words, but right now they seemed even more so.

"You're my family Zuma, Rocky too. I just want to help."

Zuma let a sigh escape. He didn't have anyone to talk to about this, but would Chase really be able to understand? The lab thought as he observed his friend.

"You pwomise you won't laugh, ow think I'm a fweak?" The lab asked.

"I promise Zuma." The Shepherd was really curious now.

"And you can't tell anyone, if you do I'll nevew fowgive you. Okay?"

Chase nodded, "it's just between you and me."

Zuma took a deep breath. He couldn't believe what he was about to say. Chase waited patiently for him to start talking, making sure not to rush him. The Shepherd could tell that this was difficult for his friend.

"I'm in love with Wocky." Zuma managed spit out. He turned his head away ashamed, waiting for Chase's reaction. When it took the Shepherd a while to respond, he couldn't help feel like he'd made a huge mistake telling his friend. "Chase?"

"Sorry, I'm just surprised I guess."

Zuma was simultaneously worried, but also relieved. He was still scared of being rejected by his family, that didn't change. Somehow, though, admitting to Chase that he did in fact love Rocky felt like a weight had been lifted.

"Do you think Wyder will kick us off the team if he knew?" Zuma found himself asking.

Chase's mind was all over the place. He couldn't even process what Zuma had told him. He'd never thought about the possibility that two boys might love each other. Suddenly it occurred to him that his friend had asked him a question.

"Why would he?"

"Because it's not natuwal. Boys awe supposed to love giwls wight?" The lab asked a bit innocently. "I'm wowwied that he'll hate us when he finds out."

Suddenly the lab felt paws wrap around his neck. Chase was hugging him? Since when did he become so sensitive, Zuma couldn't remember a time when the Shepherd did anything like this before?

Chase continued to squeeze his friend in a tight embrace. He wasn't sure what came over him, he just wanted to make Zuma feel better, and this seemed like the right way.

"To be honest I don't know what he'll say Zuma." Chase let out a soft sigh. "I promised that I would never hate you, and I still don't. Who's to say that any kind of love is wrong anyway? All I know is that when you're around Rocky you aren't sad anymore."

"But I'm scawed to tell Wyder." Zuma spoke as Chase continued to hold him. "I don't want to have to leave you ow Mawshall if he kicks us out. I alweady lost a bwother, I can't lose anothew."

"Then don't tell him yet." The Shepherd told Zuma, releasing him. "But you should talk to Rocky, it's not fair to him to ignore him. He's really been missing you, you know?"

"He has?"

Chase nodded. "He thinks you hate him or something."

"Of couwse I don't hate him. It's just, when I'm awound him I feel funny inside and it's hawd to talk to him." The lab admitted, a hint of red showing on his cheeks.

"Well figure it out, or I'll force you two to talk somehow. I mean it." Chase told him a bit sternly. Zuma could tell he was kidding, but his friend still seemed scary when he used that tone.

"Chill dude, I will talk to him. Just let me have some time to think about what I would even say." The lab chuckled. The Shepherd's eyes went wide as Zuma returned his previous hug. "You make a good big bwother Chase."

Zuma's compliment caused Chase to blush a bit. He liked the thought that Zuma considered him more than a friend. They were family. The Shepherd had been an only pup, before he was adopted by Ryder. It was pretty uncommon for a dog to give birth to only a single pup, yet somehow Chase ended up with no brothers or sisters. He smiled at the thought that he had lots of brothers now.

"Well I should probably ask what this is about pups." Their owner chuckled as he exited the lookout. Chase and Zuma were still in mid hug. Letting go of each other they both looked at Ryder blushing. "Glad to see you're both getting along so well." He said smiling.

"What's up Ryder sir?" Chase asked, trying to change the subject.

"Mayor Goodway informed me that some people have been seeing stray pups heading up towards some caves near Jake's mountain. I just wonder if those strays that attacked Rocky might hang out there too."

Zuma suddenly became excited. "So you might catch those dogs that did this?"

"Well, I'm not sure yet, but I have a good feeling."

"Can we come Wyder, we want to help." The lab asked, giving their owner his best puppy dog eyes.

"Nice try Zuma, normally I can't resist that look, but this time it's just too dangerous. I can't let you pups come." Ryder knelt down so he was eye level with his pup. "I mean it Zuma, if I see you anywhere near those caves you'll be in big trouble. Understand?" He reiterated. He knew that Zuma could act rashly sometimes.

"Yes, Wyder."

"Don't worry pup." He smiled again. "I promise tomorrow I'll go up there with animal control and we'll get justice for Rocky. But right now it's too late to be running around the mountains."

* * *

Zuma quietly stepped out of his pup house. The moon and stars were completely enveloped in clouds. It was times like this that he was happy to be a pup, his eyes allowing him to see much better in the total darkness.

He quickly glanced at the other pup's houses and the lookout, all the lights were out. Everyone was finally asleep. The lab barked as softly as he could, transforming his home into a hover craft.

"Where are you going?"

Zuma jumped what seemed like a mile in the air. He spun around and saw Rocky staring curiously at him.

"Umm… well I…."

"You're going to the caves aren't you?" Rocky asked. He seemed a bit worried. "Ryder said we can't go there, you're gonna get in trouble Zuma."

"I have to go anyway Wocky."

"You don't have to go because of me. Besides, a lot of those strays can be mean. What do you think you can do all by yourself anyway?" Rocky jumped in front of the hovercraft, blocking his friend. "I won't let you go, I'll tell Ryder if it will protect you from getting hurt, so please don't."

Zuma let out a sigh. "I'm not gonna pick a fight with those dogs Wocky. It's just… I've been thinking about what you said about my bwother."

"Huh?" Rocky tilted his head confused.

"You said I shouldn't give up on him coming back wight? I was thinking, that if thewe awe a lot of stways living thewe, maybe my bwother is too. Ow maybe someone knows about him at least."

"It's still really dangerous Zuma, and there's no guarantee he'll even be there. Can't we just tell Ryder and he can help. Maybe he'll let you come with if you tell him about your brother." Rocky offered.

The lab just shook his head. "If I tell Wyder about him, he'll know I have a family. He might find out that I wasn't weally a stway and make me go back to my mom and dad. Thewe's no way he'll let me stay hewe if he knew." Zuma looked down at the ground. "I can't be away fwom you."

Rocky was taken aback by his friend's remark. "I wouldn't have thought you cared that much. You've just been avoiding me for weeks." The mix remarked spitefully.

His comment stung a bit, after all he wasn't wrong. Zuma glanced back up. "I'm sowwy Wocky, I just… don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, it's pretty clear that you hate me now."

"Wocky?"

"Admit it, you haven't said a word to me since I left Katie's, you hate me don't you?" Rocky turned his head, attempting to hide his tears. "I should have never kissed you, it ruined everything."

"I'm sowwy."

The mix turned to look at his friend, sniffling.

"I don't hate you Wocky. I'm just stupid fow ignowing you. I'm weally sowwy." Zuma said with complete sincerity in his voice.

"Just tell me Zuma, do you like me the same way or not?" Rocky asked.

"Well it's complicated Wocky." The lab responded, sighing.

"You need more time, I get it." The mix replied, obviously disappointed. "If you're going to the caves I'm coming with you."

Zuma stepped past Rocky and jumped into the hovercraft. "You shouldn't come Wocky, you might get in twouble too."

The mix followed his friend into the vehicle, buckling the passenger seatbelt. "Well you're not going alone, and since you don't wanna tell Ryder, I'm going." He stated firmly.

Zuma pulled his hovercraft over to the side of the pathway. The two of them jumped out a looked around. It was still incredibly dark out. Rocky shivered a little bit as a cold breeze blew across the mountain.

"Are you sure this is the place Zuma?" Rocky asked, hoping to get this over with before their owner found out they weren't at home.

The lab nodded. "I've been up the mountain a lot fow wescues with the Paw Patwol, these awe the only caves I know of."

The two of them continued off the trail until they could see the caves in front of them. Suddenly Zuma felt his friend nudge him on the side. "Are we really gonna do this?" Rocky asked, flashbacks of Maxie trying to kill him suddenly came flooding back. "We don't even know if these strays will tell you anything."

"I just have to twy, then we can go home okay?" Zuma assured his friend.

The two of them didn't get one more step when they heard something rustling in the bushes. They glanced around, unable to see much in a darkness.

"Did you hear tha…?" Rocky started to ask but was tackled to the ground. Once he brought himself to open his eyes he saw a dog, some sort of mix breed like himself, snarling at him. He was complete pinned to the ground and unable to move. "Please don't hurt me!"

Zuma went to help his friend but the dog barked loudly. "Come one step closer and I swear I'll kill him." The dog warned.

Zuma obeyed and stood still, terrified. Rocky was right they shouldn't have come, now his friend was going to get hurt and there was nothing he could do. "Please leave him alone, we didn't come here to cause twouble."

"Then why are you here? These caves are a safe place for strays, not for pups like you two." The dog told them, batting Rocky's pup tag with his paw.

"Please, we'll leave, I only came to ask about a stway that might live hewe. Just please get off him." The lab cried.

"What makes you think we'd tell you anything anyway?" The dog asked.

Suddenly and idea popped into Zuma's head. "I can tell you some infowmation. Something you'll weally want to know."

This seemed to catch the dog's attention. "What kind of information?"

"I'll tell you, but you have to let Wocky and I go. And you have to answew my question." The lab told him. "Deal?"

"What's the question, if it's something I can't answer I have no reason to give up my leverage right now." The dog stated. "What could be so important you'd come all the way up here in the middle of the night?"

"I just wanted to see if a dog named Codi lives hewe, ow if anyone knew him. He looks like me but he's biggew. That's all I wanted to ask." The lab explained. The tension was almost too much to take, he hoped that Rocky was going to be okay. He just recovered from almost drowning, and now this?

"Huh, a lab named Codi?" The dog seemed to hesitate for a moment before speaking, like he was caught off guard. "I did know him, he had a mate when he came to us, another male dog if I remember correctly."

"That was pwobably him, so he does live hewe then!" Zuma shouted excitedly. "Please you have to let me see him, just tell him it's Zuma."

"Hey pup, let me finish would you?" The dog let out another loud bark. "I did know a dog named Codi, but he died not long after he came to us, his mate too."

Zuma dropped to the ground when he heard those words. Immediately he was overcome by tears, he couldn't stop them now. His brother really was dead, and now he didn't even have the slight hope that he may still be out there. It was too much to take.

"Hey pup I'm sorry, this Codi must have been important to you." The dog eased up on Rocky, but not enough to free him. "I'm not heartless, you're both pups, I don't want to hurt you but you owe me some information. And it better be good, cause if you're lying to me, it won't be pretty."

Zuma couldn't even get words to form, he was laying there sobbing in the dark. Rocky glanced at his attacker. "You just told him that his brother is dead, you can't expect him to speak right now."

"It doesn't make any difference to me who he was, better figure out something quickly pup, I'm getting impatient."

"I can tell you, I know what he was gonna say." Rocky assured the dog, who nodded at Rocky to continue. "Our owner is coming up here tomorrow with the bay's animal control looking for three dogs who tried to kill me in town." The mix explained.

"Humans? Coming up here?"

Rocky nodded, still held under the weight of the mystery dog. "He's only coming for Maxie and his two buddies, but I'm sure you all don't want that kind of trouble. Now that you know you can make them all leave the caves, and our owner won't have to come here."

"Maxie, that good for nothing mutt. He and his lackeys have been causing lots of trouble for us. He walks around like he owns the caves."

Rocky made out a slight smirk on the dog's face in the darkness.

"You know pup that's some pretty good info you gathered for us. I'll tell ya what, we might just be able to work something out. You gotta do something else for us though."

"W…what?" Rocky asked, unsure.

"Don't worry, it's nothing hard. I'm gonna send Maxie and his boys on an errand tomorrow morning, down to the old Porter's restaurant to steal food. You just tell your owner where he'll be. Once he gets them he won't have to come up here and bother us, and we'll all be rid of that filthy good for nothing dog."

"Okay, we can do that, but you have to let us both go." Rocky agreed. Suddenly the dog got off of him. He quickly stood up and backed away from the much larger dog.

"I'd better not see you two pups sneaking around here again, next time I won't be so friendly." The dog mentioned as he turned to walk away. Before he left he glanced one last time over his shoulder at Zuma, who was still crying. "And I am sorry about your brother, pup, he was a pretty good guy."

The lab glanced up but the dog had already disappeared into the woods. Rocky approached his friend and placed a paw on his back. Zuma shook it off.

"I'm just trying to help Zuma, please don't cry." Rocky pleaded. "Besides, we need to get home before Ryder finds out and gets really mad."

"My bwother is weally gone Wocky, don't tell me how to feel." The lab snapped back.

Rocky flinched a bit, he'd never seen Zuma like this before. "I'm not, I just want to go home, and I know you're hurt right now but we have to…"

"You couldn't possibly undewstand Wocky, you didn't evew know you'we family, so how could you know what it's like to lose someone who basically waised you?" The lab yelled.

Rocky's eyes narrowed a bit. Hearing his friend's comment about his parents hurt. He knew Zuma wasn't thinking right now and decided to let it slide. "Come on Zuma." The mix said pulling the lab to his feet. "I'll drive us back, you shouldn't right now."

Zuma reluctantly followed his friend back to the hover craft. Luckily for them Rocky had been helping Ryder with the Paw Patrol's vehicles for the past few weeks, so he was a little familiar with their operation. The two made their way back home with Zuma silently laying in the back.

* * *

As the pups pulled into the driveway Rocky was relieved to see that all the lights were still out. He climbed out the the vehicle followed by Zuma. The poor lab looked exhausted, his eyes red from his tears. The hovercraft turned back to a pup house and Rocky helped his friend inside.

The mix was worried about Zuma, his friend said nothing as he went into his house and closed the door behind him. As Rocky walked towards his own room next to Zuma's space he could hear the lab's crying start up again. He entered his green pup house and tried to get to sleep, yawning. The sound of his friend's sobbing next door wouldn't allow it.

Rocky lay there listening for a long while, neither of the two getting to sleep, when finally he stood up quickly unable to stand by any longer.

Zuma sniffled as he heard a knock at his door. "Zuma? It's me, please let me come in?" Rocky asked. The lab hesitated a moment, he wanted to believe that he needed to be alone, but a part of him wanted his friend to comfort him. He realized that he'd said some horrible things to Rocky at the caves.

The door opened and Rocky stepped inside the surprisingly roomy pup house. Zuma looked up at him with wet eyes, he looked like a complete mess.

"Wocky I…" Zuma started to say, but was interrupted by his friend.

"Shh, you don't have to say anything Zuma." The mix said as he plopped down next to his friend, wrapping a paw around him. The lab blushed, as Rocky pulled him in close. The warmth from Rocky's fur was soothing, managing to calm him a bit.

 _Aftew evewything I said, he doesn't even want an apology?_ Zuma wondered to himself. _Wocky…_

Rocky laid his head on top of Zuma's, the lab suddenly felt completely safe, he felt loved. It was as if nothing in the world could hurt him, because Rocky was here to protect him from anything. He began to realize just how much his friend cared for him.

The two pups lay silently, Zuma could feel every breath from his friend as Rocky slept, and it was calming. Soon he found himself also drifting off, and despite everything he managed to smile slightly as he slept.

* * *

Zuma opened his eyes slowly. For a brief moment, he'd forgotten the previous night's events, but those memories soon came flooding back. His brother was gone, he never even got to say goodbye. When the lab's eyes finally adjusted to the light he saw Rocky lying next to him, still fast asleep. He cracked a smile, just the sight of him made the pain less.

 _Wocky stayed with me the whole night to make suwe I was okay?_ Zuma thought to himself as he watched the mix sleep. _I don't desewve a fwiend like him, aftew I said those things to him._

Quietly the lab opened his door and stepped out into the morning sun. It was still very early, and had probably just become light out. Zuma made his way up to the hill in their backyard, unaware that Rocky had been woken and was watching him.

The mix observed his friend for a moment, wondering if he was any better since last night. He wasn't entirely sure he should disturb Zuma, perhaps he wanted to be left alone for a bit. On the other hand, the two of them really needed to talk.

"This is where we first met."

Zuma glanced behind him and saw Rocky approaching. "Sowwy if I woke you dude."

Rocky shook his head. "That's okay, I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now anyway, what better place than here?" The mix smiled and sat down next to his friend.

"Wocky, I'm sowwy fow last night." Zuma said quietly, hanging his head.

The mix looked over to Zuma. "I forgive you. I mean I wasn't really that upset."

"Why did you come back last night, even aftew I said those awful things?"

Rocky didn't even have to think about the answer, he already knew what compelled him to go and comfort the lab. "Cause I love you Zuma."

Zuma's eyes went wide. Rocky had never said those words before.

Rocky continued, giving Zuma no chance to respond. "And even if you don't feel the same, I can't stop how I feel about you. So even when you make me mad, or stop talking to me, I won't be able to sit back and watch you cry like that. I just couldn't."

The lab had no words, he just listened to his friend quietly.

"You were the first friend I ever had." Rocky told him. "I never trusted pups, or humans before I met you. Everyone was so mean to me, I didn't know how I could ever find a way to trust anyone again. But something about you made me realize I could trust you immediately, from the first time we met."

"But Wocky, I don't desewve you as a fwiend, I don't desewve youw love." Zuma told him.

Rocky shook his head. "Of course you do, Zuma, just because you make some mistakes doesn't change everything you've done for me." The mix explained. "You were the one who jumped into the ocean to save me that day. You were the one who stayed by my side the entire time. So don't ever say that."

Zuma blushed at all the nice things Rocky was saying. Suddenly the mix lowered his head, letting out a sigh. "I was the one who made everything weird by kissing you. If you don't feel the same way as me Zuma, please let's just be friends again, I can't stand not playing with you every day like we used to."

The lab leaned in without warning and pressed his lips against Rocky's. The grey pup's face went red as Zuma held the kiss. Rocky was confused, but still, he didn't want this moment to ever stop. After a while, the two of them broke the kiss.

"Zuma, what was that for?"

The lab smiled sweetly at the dumbfounded pup before him. "I love you too Wocky, it just took me a while to wealize it." Zuma felt so relieved to finally confess his feelings. "I'm sowwy I made you think I hated you."

Rocky's head nearly exploded when he heard those words that he so wanted to hear. He really thought Zuma just wanted to be friends. What came over him all of the sudden?

"I was scawed of what the othews would say if they knew I loved a boy pup. I still am." Zuma explained. "But if it's wong to be you'we mate, then I don't cawe anymowe. My pawents sent my bwother to his death on the stweets, what could they weally know about love anyway?"

"So you… you do want to be my mate then?" Rocky asked shyly, looking into the lab's golden eyes. He couldn't believe this was really happening. He must be dreaming.

"Of couwse." Zuma wrapped his paws around his new mate and squeezed him. _Definitely not a dream._ Rocky thought. _Boy Zuma sure can hug._

"I knew it last night, when you came to comfowt me even aftew evewything. I saw how much you cawed about me, and I knew then that you'd always be thewe fow me."

"But what if Ryder hates us?" Rocky suddenly asked as Zuma released him. "The Paw Patrol means everything to you."

"You mean mowe Wocky, I see that now." Zuma explained. "If Wyder doesn't accept us, then I don't want to be a pawt of his team, my home is whewever you awe."

"Me either, all I ever wanted was you." Rocky told his mate. "Do you think we should go tell him together right now?" He asked, part of him wanting to just get it over with.

"Tell me what pups?" Ryder asked as he walked up behind them, catching them off guard.

Both of them froze up immediately, unable to speak and wondering how much their owner had seen. They realized telling Ryder might be easier said than done. _Guess it's now or never,_ they thought together.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well we may be nearing the end soon. How will Ryder react to the pup's announcement? Will they be able to catch Maxie and get justice for Rocky? Find out all this and more in the next chapter. As always please feel free to leave me a review, I love hearing your thoughts on the story so far. Also feel free to pm me if there's anything you want to talk about or ask, I promise I don't bite. I see some hate occasionally going on around the community and I'm happy to chat if it makes anyone feel better. Thanks everyone, see you next time.


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: How's it going everyone, I'm back with chapter four of the story. I hope you all find some enjoyment in this and as always please leave a review if you feel like it. Complements, criticism I appreciate everything you guys have to offer, and I love reading your feedback. I'm going to take a quick moment on this one to respond to some of the guests who have been posting. I like to respond to pretty much everyone who comments but since I can't private message a guest this seems like the best way to reach them. Feel free to skip right to the story if you don't care about that kind of stuff though. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **To Zero: Thanks a bunch for the comment, I'm glad you think the story is cute as that is definitely the aim of this story. And thank you for the compliment on my writing, I definitely feel like I'm always improving. I think on whatever my next big story is I'll try to focus on outlining the entire plot a bit better because I feel like that's the weakest area of my writing. It's just kind of strayed from what I'd originally planned, although I do like how it's coming.**

* * *

 **To Matty: The next chapter after this will take a bit, I'm sorry they take so long sometimes. I can only really write on days when I don't work because I like to put a lot of focus into it, but I do have a full time job that keeps me busy. I would say expect about a month and a half at least per chapter, I don't like to release them until I really am happy with how they are. Marshall and Chase are not currently in a relationship but they do like each other as more than** **friends. We'll get into that a bit in this chapter and the one's following, but this story is mainly about Rocky and Zuma first and foremost.**

* * *

 **To Zuma Lover: [ _Comment includes spoilers for this chapter and will be clearly indicated]_ Unfortunately Rubble and Skye will most likely not make an appearance in this. This story takes place before they are part of the team. I apologize that the chapters do take long to get out, see the above comment for the reason for that. I like to take time to make them at least a little good. There most likely will not be any mating in this story either. It is intended to be sort of a romantic, fluffy story. So while there may be hints about that here and there, and I'm certainly not above writing it in possibly another story, it will not show up in this story. As for the gay acceptance plot, you are not wrong. It is written quite frequently that everything works out okay and everyone is accepted. This is not always the case in real life, and many stories can be quite interesting when they portray that side of things. [SPOILERS AHEAD] I've chosen in this story to promote a positive outlook on the matter and so Ryder will accept the pups in the interest of keeping this story lighthearted and cute. Even though this is the case for my particular story I don't disagree that the other side of things makes for an interesting tale. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Rocky glanced up at their owner. Suddenly, telling Ryder that he and Zuma were mates seemed like a bad idea. Sure it sounded easy but faced with it now, he couldn't form the words. The mix breed looked over to his new mate, Zuma looked equally nervous.

"So what did you pups want to tell me?" Ryder asked again. He couldn't help but notice that they seemed agitated.

"W-well um…" Rocky started. "We uh, wanted to ask you something actually." The mix said, trying to work himself up.

"Alright pups." Ryder knelt down so that he could look into their eyes. He smiled reassuringly. "What would you like to ask?"

Zuma found himself trembling a bit, he couldn't control himself. The thought of telling Ryder that he loved a boy begun to bring back bad memories. He thought back to his brother, how he got sent away. If his brother couldn't survive on the streets, how could he and Rocky.

Rocky noticed his mate shaking in fear. _I have to be strong for Zuma, I can't expect him to be okay with this after everything that's happened._ He thought. The grey pup nuzzled Zuma lightly on his cheek. "It'll be okay Zuma."

"Pups, what's wrong?" Ryder asked them, he couldn't help but notice how scared they suddenly seemed. He wondered what they were so afraid to tell him.

Rocky let out a soft whimper, he couldn't even bring himself to look Ryder in the eyes. "Promise you won't hate us?" He asked, surprising their owner.

The boy reached his hand out towards the mix who recoiled a bit before it came to a rest on top of his head. Ryder stroked his soft fur gently. "You can tell me anything Rocky, you pups should know that."

"You'd never send us away, right Ryder?" The mix added, his eyes beginning to sting from holding in his tears.

Ryder wasn't sure where all of this was coming from. Did they really think this about him? That he could hate them, or take away their home for any reason? He lifted his hand off Rocky's head and grabbed them both, pulling the two pups close to his chest. Zuma sniffled, holding back his own tears.

They all stayed that way for a moment. There was something comforting about the warmth of their owner as the pups nuzzled into the boy's chest.

"You pups mean everything to me." Ryder whispered to them. "I promise you right now, I will never, ever, hate you. And of course I would never send you away. You pups might make me upset sometimes when you misbehave, but families don't always have to get along all the time. We'll always stick together, no matter what happens, alright?"

"It's… it's just hard to say it." Rocky said quietly.

Ryder let the two of them go flashing them a gentle smile. "Just tell me what's wrong, it'll be okay Rocky.

The pup was about to explain everything when Chase came running up the hill. The shepherd was panting like he'd just run a marathon on a hot day, he must have sprinted all the way from the Lookout.

"Ryder sir, Mayor Goodway… was trying to call you on your pup pad… but you didn't have it with you." Chase told the boy, as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Did you take a message for me?" Ryder asked.

Chase nodded. "She said she saw some dogs headed towards Mr. Porter's restaurant. She said they looked like the ones who attacked Rocky."

Rocky's eyes suddenly went wide as he remembered their deal with the mysterious dog from last night. _We were supposed to tell Ryder that they were going to be down there, I completely forgot._ The mix thought as his heart filled with dread about what that dog might do to them if they messed this up. _Good thing the mayor spotted them, hope we're not too late._

Ryder nodded. "Thank you Chase, can you go get Marshall and meet us down at the restaurant."

"You mean we get to go too?" Zuma asked him.

The boy sighed. "There may not be time to get help from animal control. I'll need you pups there. I don't really like it, but at least they aren't at the caves." Suddenly it occurred to him that the pups didn't get to finish what they were trying to say, he decided he would bring it up again when they got back.

Chase sprinted off to find Marshall while the other three made their way to the garage and jumped into their vehicles. Zuma glanced back over his shoulder as he brought his engine to life. He could have sworn he felt someone watching at the edge of the yard. _All the excitement of today is getting to me._ He thought as he brushed it off.

 _This is it._ Rocky thought as he started his own engine. _Those dogs won't be able to hurt anyone ever again._

* * *

The paw patrol pulled over a ways down the street from Mr. Porter's restaurant. Ryder didn't want to spook the dogs before they could get close enough to capture them. As the group approached, the boy spotted the dogs in question. He turned to Rocky.

"Are they the right dogs Rocky?" He asked as the grey pup observed them. The mix nodded after a moment, letting out a soft whimper as some bad memories started coming back.

Ryder patted the pup on his head. "You don't have to come Rocky, I'll understand." He assured his pup.

Rocky quickly shook it off. "No, I need to be there." He said with a sudden burst of confidence.

"Alright then, it looks like they're going around the back." Ryder explained as he assessed the situation. "Chase will wait near the entrance to the ally, the rest of you will come with me to the other side. We'll flush them out towards Chase and he'll snag them with his net."

"Sounds like a good plan Ryder sir." The Shepherd told him.

"Thanks Chase. Well let's move pups." The boy ordered. He led the other three pups around the other side of the store while Chase set up in front. Peeking around the corner he saw Maxie and his two pals trying to get in through an open window in the back.

Ryder stepped into view. "Hey stop right there!" He yelled at them. The three dogs turned around, stumbling off the crate they were using for leverage. They fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Maxie shook out his fur and glanced up at their company. He scowled slightly. "Well if it isn't the mutt and his human. Damn, Riley must have set us up boys, time to split."

The dogs darted towards the other end of the ally, followed closely by Ryder and his pups. The boy cracked a small smile as he pursued them, knowing that Chase was lying in wait. Moments later the intruders reached the Shepherd's hiding spot.

Chase barked loudly. "Net!" He shouted as a small cannon appeared from his pup pack. He launched the snare right towards the fleeing dogs.

"You won't get me that easily." Maxie snarled as he shoved his two friends into the net's path. The dogs were instantly wrapped up in the device, unable to move. Their leader didn't even glance back, he just kept sprinting towards the bay.

Rocky let out a soft whine as he saw his attacker getting away. He'd really hoped that dog would pay for what he did, so much for that. The mix lowered his head in disappointment.

Zuma stared at his mate for a moment, he couldn't stand that defeated look. _Wocky… I won't let him escape, not now aftew evewything he put you thwough._ He thought.

Before Ryder could stop him the lab darted off in the direction Maxie had run. "Zuma get back here now!" He called after his pup. The lab couldn't stand making Ryder upset with him, but he had to do this for his mate.

The labs legs moved faster than they ever had as he sprinted after the fleeing stray. With every bound he kicked up sprays of sand from the beach behind him. Maxie had a head start, but he could still make him out in the distance. He thought about Rocky, what that dog did to him at the bay. His hatred gave him the strength to run even faster. He wasn't going to let this dog get away.

Zuma followed the stray all the way to the edge of town as Maxie scrambled his way up a steep cliff overlooking the bay. The lab gulped, glancing down at the water below. The waves were intense in this part of the bay, even he wouldn't be able to swim in that if he fell. He shook his head ridding himself of the thought. _This is fow Wocky, can't get scawed now._

Finally the two of them reached the top of the cliff, where there was nowhere for Maxie to run to. Zuma stepped slowly closer to the stray as he was backed up against the edge. The lab could hear sirens in the distance, probably Ryder and the others tracking his pup tag.

"Wyder is on his way, it's ovew dude." Zuma declared with a little smirk.

"I'm not going back to that place you mangy pup." Maxie snapped the lab causing Zuma to step back a bit. "You don't know what they do to strays if they don't get adopted in there. Let me tell you, it's not pretty." The shepherd mix barked, glancing behind him at the massive drop. There was no going that way.

"I don't cawe what happens to you." Zuma growled. "You twied to kill my mate, and who even knows what you did to him befowe Wyder found him."

"You said mate?" Maxie asked as he started laughing. "So that mutt likes fucking other males huh? Figures that pathetic excuse for a dog is some sort of freak show."

Zuma blushed at the thought of him and Rocky doing… that. "Shut up." He barked, regaining his composure. "You don't know anything about Wocky, so don't act like you do."

"Ha, I've known that mutt way longer than you kiddo. The sad little puppy with no friends, no parents. Hell he didn't even have a name. But I knew him before you did, so what makes you think you know him better than I do?" Maxie asked.

"You might have known Wocky fiwst, but you weally don't know him at all." Zuma replied. "If anyone knew how pewfect he is. How kind he is. They would nevew twy to hurt him like you did."

"Hey pup, all tools wear out sooner or later and once they do you toss 'em out." Maxie chuckled.

"What awe you talking about? Wocky isn't a tool to be used." The lab barked. "He has feelings. Maybe if you'd twied being his fwiend instead of hurting him you wouldn't be so lonely." The lab remarked.

"I'm not alone pup."

"What? Those othew dogs you left behind back thewe. Just because they hang awound you doesn't mean you awen't alone. Fwiends don't leave each othew like that." The lab's ears perked up as he heard the sirens getting closer.

"Whatever pup, time for me to go." Maxie said as he inched towards Zuma. "You can either let me pass, or get hurt."

The stray shepherd mix was quite a bit larger than Zuma, there was no way he'd win against him if they fought now. But all he needed to do was hold him off long enough for Ryder and the pups to get to him. Gathering all his courage Zuma lowered his body, growling at his opponent.

"Hurt it is." Maxie chuckled as he jumped at the lab. Zuma was small and fairly agile, he managed to dodge the stray's claws slashing at him for a moment. Maxie just kept swiping at the lab furiously until he finally caught the side of Zuma's muzzle.

Zuma reached a paw up and touched his wound feeling a warm liquid dribble out. He held back tears as he endured the pain, lunging at his attacker. The lab managed to tackle the much bigger dog to the ground biting down hard on the stray's neck earning a howl of pain. Maxie rolled around trying to shake Zuma off but the lab just wouldn't let go. Then, suddenly Zuma was sent flying backwards as the Shepherd kicked him off violently with his hind legs. A second later the lab's vision went black.

Maxie stood up and shook the dirt out of his fur, cringing a bit from the pain in his neck. He looked over at Zuma who had hit his head hard against a bolder, some distance away. The lab lie motionless on the ground. Maxie could hear that the sirens were right around the corner now, but the Shepherd stray was frozen for a moment wondering if Zuma was dead. He'd threatened it plenty of times, but he'd never actually killed anyone before. He snapped back to reality just before Ryder arrived, and sprinted off into the trees.

"Zuma!" Rocky yelped jumping out of his truck. He ran over to his mate. "Ryder help!"

His owner ran over as fast as he could. "What's wrong?" Then he noticed his pup laying on the ground, badly injured. The boy knelt down and placed and ear to the pup's chest. "He's still breathing." Ryder sighed in relief. Rocky on the other hand had tears flowing down his muzzle.

"Ryder please help him." The mix cried as he stared at the unmoving lab, completely helpless.

The boy activated his pup pad and informed Katie to get ready for Zuma back at her shop. He grabbed some first aid supplies from his ATV and ran back over to his pup, wrapping up his head which was bleeding a lot. "He's going to be okay pups, he has to be." Ryder told his team who were all watching with horrified stares.

"Please don't die Zuma." Rocky told his mate. "Don't leave me." The mix added. Without even thinking he placed a kiss on the lab's muzzle, forgetting for an instant that all eyes were on him.

"Rocky?" Ryder said.

When the mix realized what he just did his muzzle turned bright red.

"Don't worry, we're gonna save him." Ryder forced a smile, trying to convince himself as much as his pups.

* * *

The silence was almost too much to take. The pups and Ryder sat in the waiting room at Katie's as she worked on Zuma. Rocky fidgeted in his spot, he couldn't bear the quiet. Ryder hadn't said anything to him about him kissing his team mate right in front of everyone. It was impossible to tell what the boy was thinking.

The mix's emotions swirled in his head. He was feeling everything at once right now. Anger towards his mate for running off on his own, but also worry for his life. And nervousness, at what his owner would say to them when this was all over. Then he thought of Maxie, and his blood boiled with hatred. _Everything he's done to me I could take._ Rocky thought angrily. _But now he's hurt Zuma, if I see him again, I'll…_ The mix's thoughts were interrupted as Ryder tapped him on the shoulder.

"How are you feeling pup?" He asked quietly.

"Scared." The grey pup answered honestly. "I just want him to be okay Ryder."

Then the boy surprised him and smiled. "Because you love him right?"

Rocky nodded, turning away his head in shame. He still wasn't sure what Ryder would say about that. "Do you hate us now?"

It took a moment for Ryder to answer. "Of course not Rocky. I'm happy for you two." The boy explained, as he gently turned Rocky's head towards his gaze with his hand. "Is that all you pups were trying to say earlier?" The boy asked, earning another nod from the mix. Ryder gently kissed the pup on his head. "I love you Rocky, and all you pups."

"But isn't it wrong? I mean aren't boy pups supposed to like girl pups? What's wrong with us Ryder?" Rocky asked, innocently looking up into his owners eyes.

Ryder chuckled a bit. "I don't know where you two got that idea, but nothing is wrong with you pups."

"Really?"

"Of course not, Rocky. No one can control who they love, it just happens. And yeah, sometimes that can mean two boys, there's nothing abnormal about it." Ryder assured him.

"So… Zuma and I can be mates?" Rocky asked, his ears perking up a bit in excitement.

"I doubt I could stop you if I wanted to." Ryder laughed. "As long as it doesn't interfere with your duties then of course you can."

The mix jumped out of his seat landing on top of his owner who was knocked to the floor. "Thanks Ryder, you're the best owner ever." He said licking Ryder's cheek. For the first time in his life, the pup wondered if this is what it felt like to have a dad. Somebody to care for you no matter what.

"Thanks buddy, and you're a wonderful pup." The boy smiled, scratching the mix under his chin. He was so proud of his team, they were growing up quick. The boy looked over to the operating room to see Katie in the doorway. The boy held his breath as he remembered why they were all here. "How is he?"

Katie sighed, she was clearly exhausted from working all day, and now on top of that she had Zuma to take care of. "He's going to be just fine." She told them giving the best smile she could manage. "He needed some stiches, and his head is going to be sore for a while, but everything seems alright besides that." She informed the group.

"That's a relief." Ryder told her relaxing a bit.

"Can I see him?" Rocky asked as he got off of Ryder, looking up at the girl with pleading eyes.

The girl giggled and knelt down stroking the grey pup's head as she leaned in close. "Of course Rocky, I couldn't keep two lovebirds away from each other for too long now could I?" She whispered in his ear causing him to blush like mad.

 _Ryder told her already?_ He thought. _That was fast._

Katie noticed Rocky looking rather embarrassed. "I'm happy for you two, go on now." She motioned towards the recovery room, the same one Rocky had been in not long before. "I put him on some medication to help him sleep through the pain, so he's probably not awake. But you can wait there as long as you like."

"Thanks Katie." The pup smiled as he entered the recovery room. Jumping up onto a chair next to Zuma the pup stared at his mate. He was overcome with a feeling of sadness, seeing Zuma helpless like this. He wondered if Zuma had felt the same when he had been the one hurt.

 _Why did ya have to run off like that?_ The mix thought. "You're an idiot." The grey pup said aloud. "I know you can't hear me, but it was stupid to go off on your own against Maxie." A small smile appeared on his muzzle as he watched his mate sleep. "I guess I can't stay mad at you, after all you were upset that he hurt me. I wish I could say I would have done the same, I'm such a coward."

Rocky leaned in and licked the lab's cheek lightly. "It would hurt me a lot more if something happened to you though, more than anything that stupid dog could do to me." _Look at me talking to myself like I'm crazy._ The mix chuckled at the thought.

"I hope you wake up soon Zuma, Ryder and the others, they don't hate us. We can be mates and keep our family too." He smiled.

Suddenly the pup's head turned towards the window as he caught a glimpse of something. It looked like a dog, but the sun shining through the glass would only show its silhouette. Then in another moment it was gone. Rocky shook his head, unsure if what he'd seen actually happened or if he was delirious from exhaustion.

They pup jumped down and ran over to the window. He looked in every direction but there was no sign of the figure he thought he'd seen. _It's official, I'm going mad._ The pup thought as he returned to his seat.

"Hey Rocky, how's he doing?" Chase asked as he entered the room.

The mix jumped a little bit at the sudden company.

Chase rubbed his head with his paw. "Oops, sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you." The shepherd assured his friend as he went to join the mix.

Rocky sighed. "It's okay, I'm just tired I think. Zuma's doing okay, still sleeping though." He told his friend, forcing a slight smile.

"I'm glad." Chase said wagging his tail. "Well if you're tired maybe I should go." The pup looked a touch disappointed, like there was something else he had wanted to say.

"Wait Chase, you don't have to." The grey pup placed a paw on his friend's back, stopping him. "Stay if you want to."

Chase smiled shyly and sat back down. "Sure Rocky. There was something I wanted to ask anyway." The shepherd told his friend.

Rocky noticed a slight blush forming on Chase's cheeks. "Ask away." The pup smiled.

"Well… I was just wondering. How did you know that you liked Zuma, you know, like more than a friend?"

"Why Chase?"

"Just um, well… I think I might like Marshall that way."

"Wait. You like Marshall!" The grey pup shook his head in disbelief.

The shepherd was a bit embarrassed. "No! I mean… well maybe." It was hard for the pup to share his feelings like this. "I mean, that's why I wanted to ask you about Zuma. I'm not sure how I feel."

"I don't really know what to say Chase. I kinda just felt something from the first moment we met. Zuma was so sweet, and he was the first pup that was ever nice to me. I guess I just felt like we were supposed to be mates."

"Thanks Rocky that really solves my problem." Chase retorted sarcastically.

The grey pup chuckled. "Sorry, I don't think I can tell you what you feel Chase. I think you already know whether or not you love Marshall."

The shepherd let out a sigh. "What if he doesn't feel the same, and it messes up our friendship?"

"So you do love him then." Rocky grinned. "I know I haven't known you and Marshall very long Chase, but Zuma always talks about how close you two are. I don't think Marshall would ever stop being your friend." The mix assured him.

"You think so?"

Rocky nodded. "Sure, besides, Marshall is always following you around. I bet he likes you too Chase." The mix told his friend as he glanced back down at his own mate.

The shepherd watched as his friend's smile faded, the mix's eyes showed all the pup's worry. At Chase said nothing, letting his friend have a moment. Still he felt as though he should say something, although nothing he could think of felt appropriate. How could he possibly make his friend feel better? If Marshall was the one lying there he wasn't sure how he'd react.

"You really care about Zuma, huh?" The brown pup spoke up, breaking the silence at last. He stared at the side of Rocky's head as the pup continued to look at his mate.

"He's everything to me. The first one in the world to ever treat me nicely. The pup answered quietly. "Even risking his life twice for me…" Rocky held back his tears as he remembered all the times they'd spent together. They hadn't known each other long, but for him it felt like forever. "We just became mates today, when he kissed me for the first time it was the happiest I think I've ever been." The mix explained. "I just want him to be okay, I'll never forgive myself if he isn't"

"What do you mean? Rocky, what happened to Zuma isn't your fault." Chase tried to tell his friend.

"He only chased after that stupid dog because of me. If I just wasn't so afraid of Maxie… I should have gone with him."

Chase looked at his friend with concern, wondering how Rocky could possibly blame himself for what happened. "He tried to drown you, anyone would be scared after that."

The mix glanced up at Chase, and the shepherd saw something in his friend's eyes. It was guilt, and anger and so many other emotions all swirling around together. He hadn't realized how much pain Rocky was in, the pup always looked so happy on the outside that it was hard to tell sometimes. Right now, though, those eyes betrayed his true feelings.

"Zuma fought with a dangerous stray for me… and I can't even dip my paw into the water." The mix sighed. "I'm so useless."

Chase leaned in and licked Rocky's cheek causing both pups to blush. "Rocky, everyone's scared of something, even Zuma. It's not your fault that he got hurt, and besides, Katie says he's going to be okay." The shepherd smiled.

"Chase?"

"Please just let me talk for a second." The shepherd interrupted. "I'm tired of my friends being sad all the time. You two just became mates, you should be happy that you have each other right?"

Rocky was just staring at the floor unable to make eye contact with his friend. He knew Chase was trying to help, but he still felt bad.

The shepherd jumped down off the chair and took a step toward the door. "I'm going to go find Marshall and see what he's doing, give you some time alone with Zuma."

Rocky managed to mutter a thank you to his friend for talking with him as the shepherd headed for the exit.

Before he left Chase stopped briefly, turning his head towards his friend. "Rocky, I think you should talk to Zuma about your fears, I bet you'd feel a lot better after."

Before Rocky could respond his friend was gone. _Maybe he's right, Zuma's a water expert after all. Maybe he could help me with my fear._ The mix breed cracked a little smile as he stared at his mate's form, lying there on the bed.

Letting out a long yawn Rocky curled up in his chair and closed his eyes, regretting that he stayed up so late with his mate last night. "Love you Zuma, sleep well." The pup whispered as he himself drifted off.

* * *

[Somewhere else…]

"So how did that Maxie thing go?" A strange voice called out from the back of a cave as a large mutt entered.

"Not as well as we would have hoped." The mutt replied squinting his eyes as they adjusted to the darkness. At the back he could make out the shadowy form of a dog, lying on the cold stone ground.

The mysterious dog stood up, shaking the dust off his fur and stretching his limbs. "What happened?"

"It was a nightmare, the human let Maxie escape, we shouldn't have trusted them to handle it by themselves. If you would have let me help…"

The shadowy dog interrupted. "I told you already, I didn't want you to be seen. Like we need any more problems with Maxie running around causing all sorts of trouble. The last thing I need is a bunch of humans coming up here to bother us because strays from this cave are suddenly popping up all over town."

The mutt lowered his head slightly. "No, you're right."

"I'm always right aren't I?" The mystery dog chuckled.

The mutt sat down near the other dog and scratched at his matted grey fur. "You're right most of the time, but still…."

The mystery dog tilted his head in confusion. "Something else happened."

The grey dog nodded. "You won't like hearing it though."

"Well what is it?"

"Um… its Zuma, the pup got injured pretty badly when he tried to chase down Maxie by himself." The mutt replied cautiously.

"What!"

"Don't worry, he's fine, the humans were able to fix him up." The grey dog said, attempting to reassure his leader.

The mutt's leader let out a low growl. "I can't believe that dog, he can't just go around attacking every random pup he comes across. After everything I've done for him."

"Well he probably didn't know…"

"I don't care Riley!" The shadowy dog yelled. "If I see that filthy good for nothing dog again I'm gonna kill him myself."

"Ha, that will be the day." The grey mutt laughed causing his leader to shoot him an angry look.

"You don't think I can?"

"Come on, you couldn't hurt a fly if you tried, you're too kind." Riley responded, continuing his fit of laughter.

The mystery dog sighed. "Yeah, I hate that about me."

"Well I love that about you." Riley said as he leaned in, placing a light kiss on the other dog's muzzle. The two of them broke apart after a moment. "I'm sure Zuma's going to be just fine." He added. "I doubt Maxie will be showing his face around town for a while anyway."

"Would you go check on Zuma again later for me?"

Riley nodded. "I will, but it could be risky. That friend of his almost saw me earlier when I was spying through the window. And Zuma seemed to notice something was off at his place as well. Maybe it would be best if you went yourself, and told him…"

"I can't right now, Zuma finally has a home where he's being treated nicely. He has friends, and I can't believe I'm going to say it, but he's got a kind human to look after him." The dog sighed. "If I could go see him, I would."

"Yeah I know, I know. You don't want him to lose his home, I get it, but don't you feel bad lying to him like this. You should have seen him when I told him his brother was dead, he's hurting bad Codi." Riley told his mate.

Codi plopped back down onto the cold cave ground covering his face with his paws. "I already know I'm the worst brother in the world Riley. The dog groaned. "You don't have to remind me."

Riley chuckled at that. "I'm sorry Codi. Do you really think that human would send Zuma away if he found out about his family?"

"I don't know. It's so frustrating, but it's better that Zuma have a home where he can be happy than knowing I'm alive."

Riley raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that? Shouldn't that be something that Zuma gets to decide for himself?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now Riley, please?" Codi begged the conversation be over.

The grey dog shook his head. "I know you'll figure out the right thing to do Codi." Riley told his mate as he curled up next to him, nuzzling his neck.

"What would I do without you?" Codi smiled as his mate licked his cheek.

"You'd be like a lost puppy." Riley giggled. "Don't worry about Zuma, I'll go later tonight when it's dark and have a look."

* * *

Zuma opened his eyes slightly, he wasn't in his pup house, then where? He thought as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of whatever room he was in. He tried turning his head to look around but a sharp pain raced through his skull. He winced from the pain. In a moment the worst of it had subsided, but a dull ache remained.

The lab, trying not to move his head too quickly, glanced around the room he was lying in. It seemed familiar, he realized it was the same room that Rocky had stayed when he got hurt. _What happened, why does my head huwt so bad?_ Zuma thought as he looked at the stars through the window on the other side of the room. Then he remembered his encounter with Maxie. _Guess I didn't win that fight._

After a moment he turned the other way and saw Rocky sleeping peacefully on the chair, curled into a ball next to his bed. Zuma smiled, watching his mate's chest rise and fall with every breath. He could watch him sleep for hours and it would never get old, the mix was just too adorable when he slept.

The lab winced again, his head throbbing. A soft whimper slipped out as the pain grew in intensity. He noticed Rocky stir a little in the chair.

The mix yawned as he sat up in his spot. "Zuma?" He asked surprised that his mate was awake so soon. "What's wrong?" He added, concerned about the lab's whimpering.

"My head huwts." Zuma complained as he held his head.

Rocky jumped off his chair so fast he almost fell flat on his face. "I'll get Katie."

"No don't!" Zuma called out stopping his mate in his tracks. "It only huwts a little, I don't wanna bothew hew."

"What if it's serious?" Rocky asked, worried. "She should look at it." The mix insisted.

"It can wait 'till mowning Wocky." The lab assured him.

Rocky jumped onto the bed with his mate, licking Zuma along his cheek. "You sure you're okay?"

The lab giggled as Rocky's tongue tickled his face. "I'm okay since you'we hewe with me."

Rocky situated himself and plopped down next to his mate, as Zuma snuggled up into his warm fur. The mix stared into those golden eyes that always seemed to put him in a trance. Every time he saw them, nothing else seemed to matter in the world.

"I'm sorry Zuma, it's all my fault that you're hurt in the first place. I should have gone with you when you ran off, I was just too afraid." Rocky admitted.

The lab looked puzzled. "Wocky, I was the one who wan off even though Wyder told me not to. Of couwse it isn't youw fault, don't blame youwself fow my mistake."

"I do blame myself Zuma. You're always so brave, but I'm just a coward. When I saw you lying on the ground I felt my heart stop. I realized that I wouldn't be able to live if anything happened to you." Rocky let out a sigh, turning his head away from Zuma's gaze.

Zuma just stared at the mix, thinking of what to say as his mate continued.

"You jumped into the ocean to save me, traveled to a dangerous mountain cave to find your brother and fought a much bigger dog because he hurt me. How can I be good enough to be your mate if I can't do those things for you?"

The lab noticed a teardrop roll down his mate's cheek falling onto the bedding below and leaving a small wet dot. Then another one, they looked like liquid silver in the light of the moon. Zuma was overcome with an uneasy feeling, he knew Rocky tended to look down on himself. The pup had been that way since they'd found him, only thinking of himself as a mutt who couldn't amount to anything. He had no idea it was this bad.

Without a moment's hesitation Zuma grabbed his mates chin, turning Rocky's head towards his own. The lab pressed his lips against the mix's, their tongues meeting together in a passionate dance. They stayed that way for a moment, but soon broke the kiss. Even in the dark room Zuma could see his mate blushing like mad.

"Zuma?" Rocky questioned, their eyes once again locked on each other.

"Wocky, I love you just the way you awe. You don't need to be bwave fow me, I love my shy little mix bweed who tweats me bettew than any pup evew has. Who comes into my pup house in the middle of the night even though I was mean to him, because he can't sand me cwying. I love sensitive Wocky, the one who is afwaid of watew because he has a unique past that makes him who he is, even though it was tough."

Zuma wrapped his paws around Rocky's neck, holding him tightly.

"But…" The mix stared to say

"No but's Wocky." Zuma whispered in his mate's ear. "That dog twied to kill you twice, no one could evew blame you fow being afwaid. I love you fow who you awe and you don't need to change a single thing."

 _What did I do to deserve a mate like you Zuma?_ Rocky wondered as the lab held him closely. "Thanks Zuma." The mix muttered.

Zuma chuckled a little. "Just wemember, no mattew what anyone says about you, you'we the most impowtant pup in the whole planet to me, always will be."

The two pups broke their hug as the mix breed wiped his tears away with his paw, sniffling. "You always know how to make me feel better." He giggled. "And you're supposed to be the hurt one right now." Rocky joked.

Both of them lay back down in the bed next to each other, snuggling together. Rocky could feel the warmth of Zuma's breath on his fur each time he exhaled. This was where he wanted to be, right here with Zuma, forever. _Forget Maxie, that dog has caused me so much pain in my life, I just want to let him disappear so none of my family gets hurt anymore._ The grey pup thought to himself as they lay there.

Zuma noticed his mate seemed buried deep in thought. "Something else on your mind Wocky?"

Rocky nodded. "Chase said I should talk to you about Maxie, and my fear of water. He thought I'd feel better talking about it with someone." The mix admitted.

Zuma smiled sweetly at his mate, placing his paw on top of Rocky's. "Only if you feel weady Wocky. Don't push youwself if it's too painful."

"It is a little hard to talk about it, but I think Chase is right." Rocky told his mate. "Besides, there's no one I'd feel more comfortable around than you." He smiled, licking Zuma's check affectionately.

CRASH

Both pups jumped at the sound of something breaking outside their window. Zuma couldn't move quickly so Rocky jumped down from the bed to check it out.

"Caweful Wocky." Zuma warned as his mate approached the odd noise.

The grey pup jumped up on a table near the window and unlatched it with his teeth, the pane swinging open. He glanced down and saw pieces of a wooden crate spread everywhere. In the pile of debris was a large grey furred dog. Rocky's eyes went wide as he recognized who it was.

"What going on?" Zuma called out from the bed.

"You're the dog who attacked me when we went to the caves." Rocky exclaimed as the dog below groaned in pain. "Were you spying on us?" The pup asked, wondering if this was the same dog he thought he saw earlier as well.

The dog winced in pain. "Do you mind helping me out pup?" The dog chuckled, though obviously in a lot of pain. "I think my paw is sprained."

"We don't even know you, and you're acting all suspicious spying on us. Is it because we let Maxie get away?" Rocky questioned, a little worried that the dog might be upset with them. After all, they had a deal which they had failed to deliver on.

"Don't worry pup, I'm not here for that. Help me inside, I'll explain everything…"

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, next one will be out sometime in the coming month or so, sorry about the waiting. Please feel free to review or PM me with anything you'd like to say. Reading your comments is my favorite thing, they truly keep me going. In the next part we'll find out a bit about Rocky's past and Zuma's family. Until next time.**

 **~Aura**


End file.
